Kurobane's Rhapsody
by Death God Raven
Summary: Nada en él era igual que hace un tiempo atrás en donde tenía la libertad de regir su mundo con sus propios pies. No, Orihara Izaya ya no era la misma persona que en sus años anteriores. Ya no era el mismo individuo que corría por Ikebukuro huyendo de la bestia arrasadora llamada Heiwajima Shizuo. (Long-fic )
1. Dolor

**Advertencias: Si no has terminado de leer hasta la novela 13, esto podría darte muuuuchos spoilers ya que la historia está ubicada después de dicho tomo. Así que si no te gustan, es mejor que no lo leas DX.**

 **Si en tal caso puedes vivir con los spoilers, adelante.**

 **Eres bienvenido a esta oscura historia~. 83**

* * *

 **KUROBANE'S RHAPSODY**

 **CAPÍTULO 01: DOLOR**

* * *

 **REGIÓN DE KANTO**

 **PREFECTURA DE SAITAMA**

Debe ser un giro inesperado de los eventos para usted. ¿O me equivoco, Orihara-san? – Preguntó un hombre de cabello largo y castaño, vestido totalmente de gris oscuro y con un cigarro entre los labios. Su sonrisa dictaba que él estaba seguro que había dado un jaque mate digno de su posición en la banda como el segundo al mando. Habían estado buscando al sujeto que había estafado y llevado a la cárcel a su líder desde las sombras, perjudicando así su influencia en aquella zona de Saitama.

Mentiría si dijera que no~. Realmente no esperaba que mi nueva secretaria diera mi ubicación mientras observaba como caían ustedes en la trampa. ¡Es algo imprevisto! Como siempre, los humanos me sorprenden, aunque esta vez me dejó en un gran aprieto… - Dijo un hombre que parecía bastante joven a los ojos del que le apuntaba con un arma en esos instantes.

A sus veintiséis años, algunos podían decir que este hombre debería estar en la plenitud de su vida, pero para él mismo esto era como un completo chiste y era probable que se riera de la persona que se atreviera a decírselo.

¿Plenitud de su vida?

¿Juventud?

No.

Para Orihara Izaya esto ya no existía.

A pesar de que él aun podía pensar que quizás todavía tenía 21 años, la realidad era que él ya no se sentía de esa forma. Nada en él era igual que hace un tiempo atrás en donde tenía la libertad de regir su mundo con sus propios pies. No, Orihara Izaya ya no era la misma persona que en sus años anteriores. Ya no era el mismo individuo que corría por Ikebukuro huyendo de la bestia arrasadora llamada Heiwajima Shizuo.

No, este Orihara Izaya estaba atrapado en un pequeño espacio llamado la silla de ruedas.

Aunque no era como si él estuviera parapléjico, era solo que su cuerpo no se había recuperado totalmente de su enfrentamiento con la bestia meses atrás. Él no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había pasado ya desde entonces, pero estaba consciente de que no le interesaba contar ese agónico lapso de su reciente estado.

Sus piernas dolían y le costaba moverlas.

Sus brazos aun sufrían cuando los levantaba para obtener ciertos objetos por él mismo.

Y su alma…

Bueno, su interior estaba en un estado que difícilmente podía sentirse satisfecho como otras veces en que estuvo solo en su vida. Nada de eso se comparaba a esto que estaba viviendo en carne propia ahora. Sus vínculos con todos sus conocidos habían sido cortados por él mismo.

Pero eso no era lo más triste.

Lo más deprimente de aquello es que siquiera le importaba un poco.

Él no quería volver a tocar esos vínculos nunca más. No deseaba volver a compartir su trato con ellos en lo que le restaba de vida, no lo veía necesario. Y estaba seguro que ellos tampoco. Al fin al cabo los había liberado a ellos de sus constantes visitas y también él mismo se había salvado del designio que tenía Ikebukuro sobre él. Ya no quedaría atrapado por la entidad que Tsukumoya siempre mencionaba en sus charlas en el chat, aquella existencia que lo obligaba a volver siempre a ver a sus humanos especiales que se amontonaban en ese sitio místico.

Porque si…

Ikebukuro era un lugar de poder.

No lo creía al principio porque él no fanatizaba las cosas esotéricas como él solía llamarles en su momento. Estaba claro que Ikebukuro había decidido desligarse de él en ese fatídico día en donde había perdido con todas las de la ley con Heiwajima Shizuo. Desde ese instante en que salió en ese auto con Kine y Manami; Orihara Izaya fue arrancado de Ikebukuro para siempre. Lo bueno de eso era que no le molestaba a él en absoluto, como había dicho antes, él había perdido contra un monstruo por subestimar el lado humano que este poseía muy recónditamente en su interior.

Por eso la contienda estaba perdida desde un principio.

Adicionalmente, él jamás había estado a la par con él, porque Orihara Izaya era un simple humano.

Nada más que eso.

Un humano que solo podía estar destinado a grandes cosas solo si podía ir contra los humanos en su total legitimidad.

Resumiendo, Orihara Izaya estaba acabado. Aun así, él seguía deseando lo imposible, pero ya no como antes. Su impuro amor lo seguía manteniendo vivo por esta razón, pero él no sabía por cuanto tiempo sería esto. Su forma de ser y de llevar su vida lo mataría pronto. Él estaba seguro de ello.

Antes podía defenderse sin problemas él mismo, no obstante, ahora si su vida corría riesgo, difícilmente podría llegar a salvarse.

Y ese momento en que su vida tendía de un hilo estaba sucediendo ahora.

¡Orihara Izaya! ¡Te estoy hablando! – Gritó el segundo al mando de aquella banda con rabia al sentir que Izaya lo estaba ignorando.

Lo siento, solo estaba pensando. ¿Qué era lo que decías? – Preguntó Izaya disculpándose hipócritamente.

Al parecer no nos estás tomando en serio, Orihara-san. Queremos que hagas algo para sacar a nuestro jefe de la cárcel. Sé que plantaste esas falsas pruebas. ¡Lo sé, maldito mentiroso! – Dijo el hombre mayor con rabia quitando el seguro del arma.

No puedo hacer nada con eso. Como dije antes, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. Su jefe tenía varios esqueletos en el armario que decidieron salir ahora. ¿Por qué no le reclamas a él? – Dijo Izaya con tranquilidad fingida, su mirada estaba puesta en el arma que podía ser detonada en cualquier momento.

¡No te hagas el idiota! Hey, tú… Trae eso. – Él pandillero pasó su vista a otro que estaba ahí.

A Izaya no le agradó mucho esto.

Sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Cuando el otro delincuente regresó, traía una caja con él…

Si no accedes, terminarás como ella… - Dijo el hombre riendo al ver la cara de estupefacción de Izaya al ver el interior de dicha caja.

La cabeza de su secretaria traidora estaba cercenada y acomodada entre confeti manchado de rojo. La cara de horror de ella le parecía que era la mejor expresión que había visto en ella en esos meses, aun así el ver aquella caja le hacía querer salir corriendo de ahí. No quería que su cabeza terminara en un lugar así.

También tenemos el dinero que ella planeaba robarte. Sí que ganas bastante aun estando en esa silla de ruedas. ¿Verdad? – Otro de los subordinados abrió una mochila que contenía bastantes fajos de dinero que probablemente habían sido sacados del banco por su secretaria.

Sí que ella lo había dejado en un gran aprieto.

No volvería a contratar a una secretaria que le recordara a Namie y su mal humor.

Al parecer esta si lo detestaba más que ella.

Se regañó nuevamente en su mente.

Tenía que deshacerse de sus vínculos.

Era necesario, si no seguiría cometiendo errores idiotas como estos.

Exageras, delincuente-san~. No hay mucho que yo pueda hacer en una silla de ruedas. Si lo que quieres es dinero, llévatelo. Es mejor que intentar sacar inútilmente a tu jefe de la cárcel. – Dijo Izaya a sabiendas que si él se llevaba su dinero, lo haría regresarlo de la forma más horrible. A Izaya no le importaba en si el dinero, era solo que ese hombre comenzaba a irritarlo.

Estaba pensando en llevármelo de todas formas, pero gracias. Ahora vendrás con nosotros, Orihara-san. Pero te irás a pie. – Dijo el hombre bajando el arma hasta la entrepierna de Izaya.

Si no lo haces te dispararé en esa parte vital de todo hombre jajajajaja. Admítanlo, quieren verlo tratar de levantarse de esa silla. ¿O quizás arrastrándose como el gusano bastardo que es? – Todos comenzaron a reírse de Izaya. El informante reprimió su sentir ante ese trato, su orgullo estaba siendo herido o mejor dicho su gran cicatriz que demostraba que ya no era nada para Heiwajima Shizuo.

¡Levántate! ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡O tendrás que pensar en volver a estafar a otra persona para hacerte una operación de cambio de sexo! – El mayor se siguió riendo a carcajadas pegando el arma de forma peligrosa en ese lugar. Izaya sin poder llegar a pensar en otra forma para sobrevivir, apoyó sus manos en los apoyabrazos de su silla de rueda y levantó su cuerpo mitigando en gran medida su dolor en su expresión al hacerlo.

Orihara Izaya se había puesto de pie para sobrevivir una vez más.

De cualquier forma no se sentía bien, la humillación de ser obligado a hacerlo le molestaba en gran medida.

¡Jajajajaja! ¡Se puso de pie! ¡¿Lo vieron?! ¡Ahora camina, bastardo! – El sujeto jaló su brazo con fuerza para arrastrarlo con él para continuar con el ritual de humillación.

"Duele… Suéltame." – Izaya trató de resistirse al jalón, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para oponerse a ser llevado como un doliente muñeco hacia la puerta. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se resentía por el dolor del trato brusco de aquel hombre. Su debilidad era tan grande que solo le lastimaba internamente el no poder defenderse como antes.

¡Te dije que te movieras! ¡Oigan, ayúdenme a-…!- El segundo al mando se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal cuando dos de sus hombres estaban tirados en el suelo, estaba seguro que Izaya no había podido hacerlo porque lo había tenido sujeto todo ese tiempo.

Eso le dejaba una pregunta en su cabeza.

¿Quién había sido la persona que los había noqueado?

Entonces se dieron cuenta que había alguien más en la habitación con ellos.

Un individuo con una capa azul oscuro que tapaba su rostro con una máscara Veneciana con el diseño de un bufón en colores turquesa estaba parado entre ellos. La careta representaba a un sonriente ser que perturbaba un poco si te le quedabas viendo por mucho tiempo. Además se podía notar que debajo de aquella máscara, en el lugar en donde debería estar los ojos no había nada más que oscuridad.

"No me digas que es él…" – Izaya antes había escuchado rumores de ese sujeto en sus redes de información.

¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡¿Sabes que aún falta mucho para Halloween?! ¡Mátenlo! – Gritó el líder encargado a sus subordinados.

El enmascarado ni se inmutó.

El bufón simplemente golpeó con su pierna a los tres hombres que se habían lanzado en su dirección.

Su objetivo no eran ellos y tampoco Izaya.

La meta por la que iba él estaba en la otra mano del hombre que intentaba llevarse a Izaya para torturarlo.

Va tras la mochila con dinero. – Dijo Izaya golpeando la muñeca de su captor con la poca fuerza que pudo reunir, logrando alejarse de él. El cabecilla se enfureció y detonó el arma en dirección del bufón quien solo le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Debido al golpe, el líder detonó nuevamente el arma sin querer en dirección a Izaya al ser golpeado.

¡Ahh…! – Izaya se quejó al sentir como la piel de su brazo era desgarrada por el roce de una bala.

La sangre comenzó a correr por su brazo, sin embargo, él aún seguía vivo.

¡¿Cómo te atreves, maldito?! – Los cinco pandilleros que restaban sacaron sus armas dispuestos a acabar con el intruso, cuando de pronto la puerta del departamento fue lanzada varios metros en el aire para finalmente estrellarse contra una pared.

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante esto sin entender qué era lo que ahora sucedía.

Primero un bufón que buscaba robar el dinero de Izaya… ¿Y ahora una puerta salía volando de la nada en el aire?

Pero ellos se habían equivocado al juzgar que la puerta había salido volando de la nada.

No.

La puerta había sido pateada como si se tratara de una simple pelota por un ser humano.

Tal vez no un ser humano en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Los ojos de Izaya se abrieron de par en par al ver quien era este humano que había pateado la puerta de su escondite.

Aunque aún no podemos seguir contando esta parte de la historia sin ver los antecedentes de este suceso en el departamento.

 **UNA HORA ANTES**

 **SAITAMA**

 **ESTACIÓN DE TRENES**

Rokujo-san… En serio. Quisiera saber por qué he tenido que venir hasta aquí. – Dijo un Aoba con una leve sonrisa amistosa. Al ver esa expresión, Rokujo Chikage estaba al tanto de que el adolescente estaba irritado con justa razón, lo había traído desde Ikebukuro a esas horas de la noche y para colmo sin su comitiva. Aunque no es como si de verdad le preocupara importunar su maldita existencia.

No te quejes, niño. No tienes el derecho de hacerlo. Es algo que sabes que me debes. Te he dejado en paz estos meses, pero ya es hora de pagar tus malas acciones con Toramaru. – Dijo Rokujo con una sonrisa de felicidad para aumentar más la irritación del menor.

¿No me habrás traído aquí solo para darme una paliza, verdad? – Preguntó Aoba con algo de duda que no demostró exteriormente.

No, aunque no es una mala idea. El problema es que te necesito sano para lo que quiero que me ayudes. – Dijo Rokujo comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras que iban hacia el exterior de la estación.

¿Sano…? ¿En qué se supone que te voy a ayudar viniendo hasta Saitama? – Preguntó Aoba sin comprender qué podía hacer él ahí. Ya suficientes cosas tenía que encargarse en Ikebukuro para ahora venir y perder el tiempo con el líder de los Toramaru.

¿Has escuchado sobre los atentados con bombas en las diferentes ciudades de Japón? – Empezó de repente el mayor.

¿Te refieres a las bombas que son detonadas en sitios al azar, no? Ha habido muchas víctimas por esos incidentes y se cree que son terroristas o algo así. – Contestó Aoba sin mucho interés, no era algo que tuviera que ver con él o su grupo.

Exactamente me refiero a esos incidentes. El mes pasado una de esas bombas fue detonada en un local al que suelo ir a veces con mis honeys. En esa ocasión no pude acompañarlas, por ello no estaba con ellas cuando sucedió… Pusieron una bomba en el recinto contiguo que hizo que se derrumbara el edificio sobre el local donde ellas estaban. Llevan todo este tiempo en el hospital. Por ello quiero buscar al responsable y darle una lección que nunca olvidará… - Dijo Rokujo apretando los puños con furia, ver a dos de sus novias llenas de vendajes y sufriendo le hacía hervir la sangre a niveles asesinos.

Ya veo… Pero no entiendo… ¿En qué puedo servirte? – Aoba entendía que Rokujo estuviera enojado por lo que había pasado con dos de sus novias, pero no comprendía en qué podía ayudar él cuando no tenía idea quién o quienes estaban detrás de esos incidentes.

Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Escuché de Kida Masaomi que tu grupo tiene muchos pleitos con Dragon Zombie desde que su líder regresó desde donde sea que estaba, por eso le pedí a él que le preguntara a Ryuugamine Mikado tu número y por eso estás aquí. – Dijo Rokujo.

¿Mikado-senpai le dio mi número a Kida-senpai? ¿Es eso verdad? – Aoba preguntó incrédulo de que Mikado le hubiera dado el número a Kida así de fácil.

Tengo entendido que Kida le contó los detalles a cambio de darle tú número. – Confesó Rokujo.

La repuesta de Rokujo le daba a entender que Mikado le estaba dando una orden indirectamente que no podía ignorar por más que quisiera.

Podía ser por rutina o tal vez por verdadera amistad.

Kuronuma Aoba no estaba muy seguro de eso.

¿Acaso Mikado quería que redimiera sus fechorías contra Toramaru?

¿O tal vez se estaba vengando de él de esta forma?

Cualquiera razón que fuera verdad, él no podía solo irse.

Ya entiendo. Así que lo tengo que hacer o lo tengo que hacer. Bien… Pero sigo sin comprender en qué soy útil en esto. ¿Acaso Dragon Zombie está involucrado? – Suspiró Aoba con desgano.

La única pista que encontré fue que en esas semanas, varios miembros de esa banda se reunieron con los dueños del local que explotó. Es todo lo que pude conseguir registrando Saitama. Me he quedado sin recursos. – Dijo Rokujo.

Ah, esto será difícil, Rokujo-san~. Seguirle la pista a Dragon Zombie nos costará, pero tengo una idea de donde podemos comenzar. – Dijo Aoba buscando algo con la mirada mientras caminaba cerca de los callejones.

¿Qué buscas? – Preguntó Rokujo.

Busco un informante de aquí. ¿Ya probaste hacer eso? – Interrogó con burla Aoba disfrazando la expresión con alegría falsa.

Intenta no usar esas expresiones conmigo, a mí no me engañas, mocoso. Además después de escuchar el relato de Kida en ese tiempo, ya me parecen peligrosos. – Dijo Rokujo con molestia.

Me tratas como Kida-senpai. ¿Es que acaso no entiendes que intento ser amistoso? – Contestó Aoba obviando pensar lo segundo que había dicho Rokujo.

Eso ganas por tener una personalidad amistosa falsa. Es fácil darse cuenta. – Dijo Rokujo.

No todos se dan cuenta. – Aoba dijo sin expresión recordando la primera vez que se encontró con Mikado.

Él fue engañado totalmente por él.

Ah, creo que ese hombre es un informante. Vamos a preguntarle. Espero que tengas dinero. – Dijo Aoba dirigiéndose hacia el sujeto parado en la entrada de un callejón.

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

¡No puedes amenazarlo! ¡Solo tienes que pagar por la información, Rokujo-san! – Dijo Aoba agarrando el brazo de Rokujo, lo menos que deseaba era que un policía los viera en plena vía principal golpeando a alguien. Él debía mantener su bajo perfil y hacer que otros llevaran los cargos por él, no que él quedara implicado en un lio ajeno.

Enano… ¿De verdad pensabas que tenía dinero para esto? – Dijo Rokujo sin expresión.

Si lo golpeas podría vengarse de ti. – "Como cierta persona…" El joven pensó en ese individuo al que no quería invocar en sus pensamientos.

Ese informante podría ser como Orihara Izaya.

¡No me golpee! ¡Le diré lo que quieres saber! Solo trabajo medio tiempo en esto porque no tengo otra cosa… - Rogó el miserable informante.

Ah… Definitivamente no es como él. Como sea. ¿Tienes información de algún movimiento raro de Dragon Zombie en Saitama? – Interrogó Aoba echando a un lado a Rokujo que ya comenzaba a ser incontrolable. Su actitud era más volátil de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Rokujo solo hacía lo que le venía en gana.

Solo sé que tienen un cliente nuevo en esta ciudad. Es todo. Realmente no es bueno meterse con ellos. Ya han silenciado a varios informantes en otras ciudades. – Dijo el informante asustado. Incluso si él supiera algo más de Dragon Zombie, él no diría absolutamente nada porque eso significaría echarse la soga al cuello.

Él no quería morir por hablar de más.

mmm… Parece que dice la verdad. Busquemos en otro lado. – Dijo Aoba suspirando.

Esta sería una noche muy larga.

¡Hiiiiiiiiiii! – El informante salió corriendo hacia la salida del callejón, pero al llegar al final se chocó con un individuo enojado que solo lo tomó por la camiseta, este llevaba un mal humor desde hace varias horas atrás, cosa que hacía que cualquier cosa lo hiciera explotar por pequeña que fuera. El hombre vestido de barman simplemente lo alzó usando una sola mano y lo fulminó con la mirada.

¡¿Acaso intentas robarme?! ¡Te tienes mucha confianza, maldito! – Dijo una voz explosiva al asustado informante que al bajar su propia vista se dio cuenta que su mano estaba sujetando el bolsillo del pantalón del barman.

No… En serio… Yo no… - El informante trató de excusarse.

¿Heiwajima Shizuo? ¿Qué haces aquí…? – Interrogó Rokujo sorprendido de ver a Shizuo en esa ciudad.

¿Eh…? Tú eres ese sujeto… Estoy buscando a alguien. - Shizuo recordó al instante el hombre que había peleado con él en Ikebukuro.

Entonces los ojos de Shizuo se dirigieron hacia el chico que estaba detrás de Rokujo.

Ah, él es Kuronuma Aoba. – Rokujo lo presentó porque parecía que Shizuo había dejado atrás un poco su furia para su gran alivio.

No me agradas. – Dijo sin más Shizuo a un sorprendido Aoba como advertencia.

¿Eh…? Ya veo... – Aoba no agregó más a su respuesta ni tampoco intentó defenderse, lamentablemente para él las palabras de Kishitani Shinra en su primer encuentro se repitieron en su mente como una grabación.

" _Eres como Orihara Izaya."_

¿Acaso esta era la forma de Heiwajima Shizuo de decirle que era como Orihara Izaya?

¿Era coincidencia que la persona que más odiaba a Izaya le dijera algo así a él?

¿Era coincidencia que otra persona relacionada a Orihara Izaya respondiera a su presencia de una forma tan directa?

No.

Kuronuma Aoba sabía que no era una coincidencia para su desgracia.

Antes simplemente le hubiera molestado la comparación, pero ahora le aterraba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Jajaja… Entonces Shizuo… ¿A quién estás buscando? Por cierto, deberías soltar a ese informante, él no pensaba robarte, solo se chocó contigo cuando estaba huyendo de nosotros. – Explicó Rokujo tratando de alivianar el ambiente tenso que el mal humor de Shizuo había instalado. Tenían que estar las cosas muy malas para que Shizuo viniera a perseguir a alguien hasta la ciudad de Saitama.

¿De verdad? Ya entiendo, entonces siento haberte malinterpretado. – Se disculpó Shizuo sin soltar al hombre que ya estaba orándole a alguna entidad para que viniera y lo sacara de ese aprieto.

¿Y por qué no me sueltas…? – Preguntó el hombre en un hilo de voz.

Porque eres un informante. No me gustan los informantes, pero ahora me eres útil. Y si me intentas cobrar… ¡Te mataré! – Dijo Shizuo con fastidio.

¿Q-Qué quieres saber…? – El informante ya sentía que había estado más seguro con Rokujo antes.

¿Has visto a un sujeto con una máscara de bufón? – Preguntó Shizuo.

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

¡Tú…! ¡Te mataré maldito ladrón! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! – Shizuo articuló sus maldiciones repetidas veces al entrar al departamento y ver que en este se encontraba su objetivo.

¿Y ahora quién es este…? – Interrogó uno de los subordinados del líder caído al no entender lo que estaba pasando.

¿Cómo alguien podía patear una puerta con esa intensidad?

E-Es Heiwajima Shizuo… ¿No leíste esa revista en donde hablaban de él? – Otro de los subordinados recordó lo que había leído en la revista Tokyo Incidents. Aquel reportaje había sido escrito por el reportero Niekawa Shuji y hablaba sobre el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, cuyo lema era el de "Odio la violencia".

¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Me lo agradecerás después! – Este subordinado tomó a su actual jefe e hizo que los que aún estaban conscientes se llevaran a los que podían con ellos.

Debían salvarse del muñeco de combate de Ikebukuro.

Y ellos no fueron los únicos que pensaron en huir del lugar, aquel bufón saltó por la ventana por donde había entrado para desaparecer con la maleta que contenía el dinero de Izaya.

¡Vuelve, maldición! – Shizuo gritó pero al ver que el hombre no se veía por ninguna parte desde la ventana decidió que era imposible perseguirlo. Si hubiera sido Izaya, él hubiera podido seguirle el rastro, pero al no serlo, buscarlo podría representar la perdida de otras 6 horas en Saitama. Y ahora hablando de Orihara Izaya, Shizuo le parecía haber visto un abrigo familiar con el rabillo del ojo al entrar en el departamento, pero al estar el bufón distrayéndolo no se cercioró de lo que había visto.

Shizuo volteó lentamente encontrándose con una figura de pie que lo observaba aún pasmado.

Habían sido 30 segundos en donde todo esto se había desarrollado, pero para Orihara Izaya había sido algo eterno. Al su interior estar plagado de terror no pudo moverse ni un centímetro para escapar.

¡¿Tú estabas en esto…?! ¡Debí imaginarlo! ¡Izaya! – Shizuo caminó a paso rápido hacia un congelado Izaya que solo abrió más los ojos que antes con miedo.

Izaya rogaba que no se acercara.

Izaya rogaba que esto fuera solo una alucinación.

Izaya rogaba que esa mano que se dirigía hacia su cuello fuera solo el producto de su insomnio durante esos meses.

Pero no…

Todo era demasiado real.

Al igual que sus primeras palabras hacia Shizuo en meses.

¡N-NO TE ACERQUES A MI! ¡A-Aléjate! – Gritó Izaya asustado.

Él podía sentir como sus piernas de repente perdían fuerza, haciéndole perder el equilibrio por completo. Orihara Izaya cayó al suelo sin poder remediarlo. Sus piernas no reaccionaban por más que él quería que se movieran y lo sacaran de esa habitación en donde había llegado la persona que más temía ver en todo el mundo. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado y adolorido como para poder soportar los golpes que sabía que vendrían hacia él.

Pero mientras este era el sentir de Izaya, Shizuo estaba siendo víctima de la reacción del informante.

Pulga… - Shizuo no sabía qué más decir.

Esa había sido una reacción que él jamás había imaginado ver en Izaya.

¿Tal vez lo había confundido con otra persona?

Orihara Izaya jamás tendría miedo de él.

Heiwajima Shizuo estaba seguro de esto, sin embargo, lo único que veía en los ojos de Izaya era la misma emoción que notaba en todas las personas que se alejaban de él por la violencia que emanaba su persona.

Terror.

Miedo.

Pavor.

Pánico.

Tantas cosas que hacia que Heiwajima Shizuo deseara alejarse del mundo para no lastimar a nadie.

El solo era violencia después de todo.

Brutal y ciega violencia.

Todos terminaban de esta forma cuando cruzaban su camino con él.

No obstante, Shizuo nunca pensó que Izaya reaccionaría de esta forma con él.

El recolector de deudas no sabía cómo debía reaccionar a esto.

* * *

 **Bien, espero que les haya agradado el inicio de esta historia. En el siguiente podremos ver más de las razones que trajeron a Shizuo hasta Saitama.**

 **Nos vemos~.**

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	2. Fantasmas

**Hola~, vengo a darme una vuelta por aquí. 8D**

* * *

 **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**

* * *

 **InsomniaKnightmare:** Si, soy el autor de Vínculos Temporales~. Gracias por tenerme en tan alta estima ~ 83. Y si, aquí está el segundo~. 8D

* * *

 **c-antonella:** bueno, debo aclarar que la secretaria gótica no está incluida en este fic(tengo mis razones XD), por lo tanto, aquella mujer cuya cabeza fue dejada en confeti decorativamente no es ella. Pensé que metiendo a ese personaje las cosas no serían tan oscuras como deseaba yo, así que al final Cabeza-chan tuvo o tiene otra identidad~.

Lo que pasa es que me gusta como narra Narita, todo es complicado y amo las cosas complicadas y rompe cabezas, porque es mi gran diversión buscarles sentido xD.

* * *

 **insomnio eterno:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la narración y la forma que en que expresé sus sentimientos ~. Los saltos de tiempo ya son un hábito que no puedo evitar por más que quiera jajajaja. Aunque en el primer capítulo eran necesarios~, como dices, hay cosas de las que se debe estar pendiente a medida que pasan las escenas~. Y sí que será algo oscuro~, o al menos eso quiero lograr XD.

* * *

 **Es gracioso que digan que el bufón les encantó, y yo que pensé que no llamaría tanto la atención XD.**

 **Y gracias por leer a todos, ahora el capítulo~.**

* * *

 **KUROBANE'S RHAPSODY**

 **CAPÍTULO 02: FANTASMAS**

* * *

Los fantasmas están en todas partes.

Los veo todo el tiempo. ¿Sabes?

En la Tv.

En la calle.

Cuando hago súper.

Cuando voy de paseo.

En resumen, yo veo fantasmas en todas partes.

¿Qué a qué me refiero con fantasmas?

¿Es que acaso tú nos los ves?

Se nota que eres una persona muy cruel o tal vez no tienes otro interés que esa persona de la que estás enamorada.

No me mires así.

Si no estás enamorada… ¿Qué es entonces?

Ah, cierto, odio. Más bien venganza. Jajajajaja, por un momento olvidé que es la única cosa que tenemos en común, ya que no somos muy parecidas.

Hemos sido reunidas por el destino o tal vez debería decir que es el karma.

En nuestro caso creo que las dos cosas funcionan a la vez haciendo que todo esto sea tan ilógico.

El karma decide nuestro castigo y el destino nos hace cometer pecados.

El libre albedrío entre estas dos fuerzas es parcial.

Y hablando de karma…

El karma es un fantasma también.

Y qué casualidad Rei.

Tú nombre también significa espíritu.

Mmm… Ahora que lo dices tienes razón.

Fantasma y espíritu podrían ser diferentes conceptos ligados directamente a una circunstancia.

Fantasma es el legado de una persona viva que se niega a dejar este mundo por sus asuntos pendientes mientras que un espíritu podría ser la parte interna de una persona viva. Ahora quedaría discutir si el espíritu y el alma son la misma cosa, pero si hiciéramos eso… Tendríamos que quedarnos toda la noche en este tejado hablando de ello y de verdad comienza a hacer frío. Además si seguimos así probablemente intentes matarme de nuevo…

Por ello resumiré el punto de toda esta extraña conversación que bien podría no tener ningún sentido.

Tal vez solo quiero desahogarme, ya que ando de muy mal humor.

Vi un fantasma en la televisión y me dieron ganas de matar.

Matar.

Destripar.

Tal vez tener sexo salvaje…

Jajajaja…

Ok… No me mires así. Pareces una loca. Me da miedo.

Si bien tu nombre significa _espíritu_ , si lo analizamos de forma retorcida, entonces tú has pasado a ser un fantasma. Te has encontrado con la persona para la cual ahora eres un fantasma que se niega a irse.

¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Déjame terminar, maldición! No te tomes todo a pecho. Diré algo que te hará sentir mejor. ¿Sí?

Para esta persona probablemente seas también un fantasma que ahora por el destino y el karma le rondas sin que él lo sepa. ¿No es gracioso? Ambos son el fantasma del otro en este caso. Solo que el otro fantasma lo desconoce.

Y graciosamente hay muchos más fantasmas con un caso parecido en esta ciudad.

Saitama quizás podría estar plagado por fantasmas esta noche.

No.

Tal vez el mundo entero está plagado de estos.

Yo por ejemplo.

He visto un fantasma en la televisión, en el súper y en la calle. El rostro de mi fantasma está en todas partes. Por eso me pongo de mal humor a diario. Especialmente en los últimos meses.

No puedo soportarlo. Puedo mantener la calma la mayoría del tiempo si siempre me mantengo ocupada destruyendo desde adentro las cosas. Solo así puedo calmar mis nervios.

Pero…

¿Cómo se supone que reaccionas frente a un fantasma, Rei-chan?

¿Qué fuerza se ejecuta cuando tienes a tu fantasma cerca? ¿O fantasmas?

¿Karma?

¿Destino?

¿Ambas?

O tal vez… ¿El destino nos ha traído a ti y a mí para que seamos el karma?

¡Oh, pertenecemos a algo nuevamente!

Hay días en que me siento marginada del mundo, pero esto es genial.

Tú y yo seremos el karma cuando siempre hemos sido las víctimas de este.

El destino nos ha dado esta llave.

¡Somos los fantasmas del destino kármico!

Obligadas a sufrir el karma del destino.

00000GHOST00000

 **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS DE ESTA CONVERSACIÓN…**

 **EN UN HOTEL DE SAITAMA**

 **CERCA DE LA MEDIANOCHE**

" _¡N-NO TE ACERQUES A MI! ¡A-Aléjate!"_

Aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez como una campana que era golpeada incesantemente en la mente de Heiwajima Shizuo.

¿Acaso este ser que observaba temblando de miedo en el suelo era Orihara Izaya?

¿En verdad era él?

Y antes de que el corazón de Shizuo sintiera alguna otra emoción además de la sorpresa…

Este se cerró por completo para evitar pensar en lo que estaba frente a él.

Heiwajima Shizuo encerró su sentir en lo profundo de su alma y una vez más se situó en el momento en que Izaya y él habían estado peleando en Ikebukuro meses atrás.

Estaba claro que él repetía en su mente " _Izaya se lo merece_ ", evocando su odio para así finalmente terminar lo que había comenzado en Raira hace más de diez años. Él no creía que Izaya hubiera muerto en esa batalla. El bartender había evitado pensar en eso todo ese tiempo, ignorándolo por completo, pero ahora no podía hacer eso cuando por fin Izaya estaba ahí mirándolo con esa expresión de terror.

 _Orihara Izaya se merecía lo que estaba sufriendo._

Si bien no le había temido hasta ahora, eso era porque Izaya solo lo miraba desde arriba como quien observaba a un animal estúpido. Se lo había hecho ver cada fragmento de su vida cada vez que había tenido la oportunidad.

Esto estaba bien.

Estaba bien que Izaya tuviera esa expresión de miedo.

Al menos así podía ser como los demás humanos que le temían a él.

 _Como todos los demás que lo veían… como un monstruo._

Shizuo se detuvo a pensar ese punto.

No sabía en qué parte había algo que no estaba bien.

Pero sabía que había algo que estaba mal en aquello.

No.

No tenía que pensar en esas trivialidades ahora.

Él mismo había pensado en esto en esa pelea, si no exterminaba a Izaya con sus propias manos, entonces jamás estaría seguro de que él hubiera muerto. Siempre que el cadáver del informante no existiera ante sus ojos, él no creería en su muerte. Izaya era un insecto que siempre conseguía volver.

Izaya siempre volvía a Ikebukuro.

Tal vez habían pasado meses desde aquello, pero tarde o temprano él volvería y plantaría el caos en cada centímetro de su ciudad como siempre había hecho.

No me engañará esa careta tuya. Ya sé que te gusta actuar. Enseguida que voltee tratarás de acuchillarme. Te conozco lo suficiente para deducirlo. Eres un insecto después de todo. – Shizuo dijo fríamente negando la humanidad de Izaya con sus palabras a propósito.

Él había elegido no seguir creyendo en Orihara Izaya como siempre había hecho.

Si en tal caso ese miedo de él era real, ese no era su problema.

Heiwajima Shizuo ya tenía suficientes problemas con existir.

Además de que sospechaba que todo lo que había estado pasando en ese tiempo desde que su horrible persona había desaparecido era toda su culpa.

Orihara Izaya tenía la culpa del 99% de las cosas raras que sucedían.

… - Izaya no dijo nada.

Su respiración estaba teniendo problemas para ejercerse.

Su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado.

Sus piernas no respondían.

Si hubo un momento en que sintió parapléjico en el pasado, nada superaba este momento.

No podía sentir el dolor de tener el tobillo levemente doblado.

No sentía nada.

Solo frío.

Primero esa acosadora que estoy seguro que enviaste a fastidiarme y ahora ese bufón… ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡¿Es que acaso no aprendes?! – Shizuo sujetó la camiseta gris de Izaya para estamparlo con fuerza contra el muro de la sala de aquella lujosa habitación. El informante podía no tener sensibilidad en sus piernas, pero su espalda y brazos se habían resentido con ese estrellón. Las llamas de la agonía quemaban por dentro todo lo que aun podía trasmitirle alguna clase de sensación.

Shizuo soltó la camiseta para situar sus iracundos dedos sobre la pálida piel del cuello de Izaya. Si ya el pelinegro tenía problemas para respirar, en este momento nada de oxigeno llegaba a él. Al no poder mover ninguna extremidad más que sus brazos, Izaya intentó sujetar la mano de Shizuo para liberarse de este, aun sabiendo que esto sería inútil.

Él era un simple humano.

Estaba en el instante más vulnerable de su vida para poder defenderse.

Incluso cuando había llegado a contemplar que su vida seguiría corriendo peligro por ejercer su trabajo como informante, él ya se había hecho la idea de que no podría defenderse al 100%.

Él lo sabía, pero él no quería morir todavía.

Podría no tener una meta en concreta en la vida ahora, pero él deseaba seguir observando a los humanos.

Era algo que todavía podía causar ese hormigueo en su alma al ver que disfrutaba de lo mejor que hubiera podido encontrar.

Algo que era inagotable para él.

"No…" – La mente de Izaya rogaba, pero no era solo por su vida para su asombro.

Ya él había reconocido a Heiwajima Shizuo como un humano.

Los objetivos principales de su batalla final contra Shizuo en Ikebukuro eran probablemente dos, de los cuales solo el giro de los eventos le haría poder cumplir solo uno.

Matar a Heiwajima Shizuo para alejarlo de sus humanos o ser asesinado por él y dejarlo como un monstruo ante todos.

Lamentablemente para este miserable informante, ninguno de estos dos objetivos se cumplió.

El destino o tal vez el karma trajo consigo una tercera opción para él, que bien podía ser considerada como mucho peor que las otras dos.

Al menos internamente para su orgullo lo fue en su momento.

 _Vivir con las secuelas de esta batalla y aceptar que los vínculos que Shizuo había logrado hacer con otros le habían valido la victoria y así mismo el derecho de ser humano._ Aquella bestia pudo convertirse en un humano capaz de mantener dichos lazos con algunos humanos. En cambio, él se volvió un humano sin ningún _vínculo_ con gran relevancia. Si no se contaban como válidos los que llevaba por _determinado tiempo_ , entonces el ex-informante de Shinjuku no tenía nada más que su nómada existencia.

No obstante, el humano que había logrado demostrárselo, ahora quería volverse un monstruo.

A diferencia de la batalla final había dos grandes diferencias en su interior en la actual situación.

Diferencias que él no podía evitar notar.

 _Él no quería morir en las manos de Shizuo porque no tenía caso hacerlo._

 _Él no deseaba que Shizuo se volviera un monstruo._

Las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

Aunque no es como si él pudiera hacer algo con esto…

Ya su vista se estaba nublando como para seguir pensando en algo más.

Shizuo notó como las manos dejaban de luchar poco a poco entre lo que caían a ambos lados del cuerpo del informante.

"¡MÁTALO!" – Gritó la voz de su furia en su mente.

Los ojos de Izaya se iban cerrando lentamente mientras aquella voz le seguía repitiendo aquello a Shizuo en su mente.

Si lo haces, te destruiré, Heiwajima Shizuo. – La voz fría de una mujer resonó en aquella habitación haciendo voltear a un sorprendido Shizuo hacia los lados. Estaba seguro que había percibido a alguien detrás de él en aquel instante. Ella le había dado tantos escalofríos que había quitado el agarre que tenía sobre Izaya en el proceso. Pero al mirar toda la sala, no había encontrado a nadie más que ellos dos.

¿Dónde estaba esa mujer que le había hablado?

Al recordar lo que estaba haciendo, Shizuo volteó ahora hacia Izaya quien en su distracción había sido soltado y arrojado de nuevo al suelo.

¿Estaba todavía vivo…?

Shizuo tragó saliva al plantearse aquella pregunta.

Extendió su mano de nuevo hacia la muñeca de Izaya, pero al estar a centímetros de ella, unos pasos lo hicieron voltear.

¡Shizuo! ¡¿Estás aquí?! ¡Shizuo…! – Tom entró por la puerta y lo primero que vio fue una silla de ruedas que había quedado volteada a causa de la pelea del bufón contra los secuaces del sujeto que intentaba vengarse de Izaya.

Tom se preguntó si lo que había escuchado de los tipos que venían corriendo por las escaleras espantados era cierto. Ellos hablaban de un bufón que había robado el dinero que ellos le habían usurpado a alguien. Pero al ir ellos demasiados alterados, Tom no les pudo entender nada más, sin embargo, una cosa si era segura.

Si Rokujo Chikage decía la verdad, el causante de aquella conmoción solo podía ser Shizuo.

Ah, qué bueno… Pensé que habías hecho una locura, mejor vamo-… - Tom se detuvo a mitad de frase al ver el cuerpo que estaba junto a un Shizuo sorprendido. El némesis del hombre vestido de bartender estaba tirado en el suelo con un brazo sangrante y una marca de estrangulamiento en su cuello. Además se veía muy delgado y dudaba para su gran horror que estuviera vivo. No podía creer que Shizuo hubiera llegado tan lejos esta vez.

Tom pensaba que ya todo había terminado entre los dos.

¿Por qué asesinarlo ahora…?

La furia ahora la sufría Tanaka Tom por primera vez en lo que llevaba conociendo a Shizuo.

¡SHIZUO! ¡Apártate…! ¡Odias la violencia! – Es todo lo que aquel senpai pudo usar para reunir la furia suficiente para golpear a Shizuo internamente y a la vez salir airoso.

Shizuo pudo notar el enojo y decepción en la voz de Tanaka Tom.

Yo… Tom-san… - Shizuo estaba por decir más cuando el suelo se estremeció debajo de ellos.

¿Era un terremoto?

Se preguntaron ambos en sus mentes cuando el ruido de algo derrumbándose les obligó a mirar por la ventana. Un edificio a unas cuantas calles se había venido abajo a causa de lo que parecía ser una explosión. Las sirenas se acercaban y no solo iban a ese edificio en llamas, podía estar seguro que alguien del hotel también había llamado a la policía porque Shizuo y Tom vieron como varias patrullas comenzaban a estacionarse abajo.

Tenemos que irnos, si no pensarán que estamos involucrados. – Tom se agachó y trató de tomar con cuidado a Izaya entre sus brazos, verificando antes su pulso para cerciorarse que estuviera aún con vida. Para su gran alivio, Izaya solo estaba inconsciente.

¿También lo llevaremos? Deberíamos dejar que se lo lleve la policía… – Dijo Shizuo con fastidio.

¿De verdad quieres eso? Podrían pensar que fuiste el causante. Aunque técnicamente yo no creo otra cosa… Llévalo. Si no quieres que piense otra cosa de ti, hazlo. No permitiré que mi kouhai se vuelva un asesino… – Tom dijo molesto instándole de que se apresurara. La mejor opción era salir por la parte de las escaleras externas y rogar que nadie fuera capaz de verlos en el trayecto. Si sus rostros eran descritos, la policía estaría sobre ellos con justas razones.

Tanaka Tom ahora tenía que pensar muchas cosas…

Primero lo que le había dicho Vorona meses atrás se estaba cumpliendo… En esto, Tanaka Tom podía decir que Vorona y Shizuo se parecían bastante, ya que ninguno de los dos creía que el pleito con Izaya hubiera quedado zanjado totalmente. Al menos no de este lado, Shizuo no había cambiado de parecer con respecto al informante.

Por esto Vorona le había advertido que se mantuviera pendiente de Shizuo.

Ella había podido evitar que él se convirtiera en un monstruo una vez, pero eso no volvería a repetirse.

" _¿Qué pasaría si Orihara Izaya vuelve a cruzar caminos con Shizuo-senpai?"_

Aquella pregunta le helaba el alma a Tanaka Tom por el temor.

Lo siento… De verdad no quería traerle problemas a usted. – Shizuo solo sentía culpa por Tom, no por Izaya.

Esto fue lo que Tom entendió entre líneas…

Shizuo… Después hablaremos seriamente. – Dijo Tom sin expresión mientras le daba el cuerpo inerte de Izaya al rubio quien solo trataba de contener el fastidio que le provocaba tener al informante cerca.

Ahora solo debían preocuparse de irse de ese lugar sin ser vistos.

00000SHIZUO00000

 **EN UN LUGAR CERCANO A LA EXPLOSIÓN**

¡Levante las manos y póngalas en donde podamos verlas! – Gritó por el altavoz un policía mientras muchos otros le apuntaban con sus armas, listos para dispararle en caso de que el objetivo hiciera algo sospechoso.

Rokujo Chikage jamás pensó escuchar esa frase tan cliché dirigida hacia él.

Ya voy… - Rokujo suspiró entre tanto su vista se desplazaba por su alrededor.

¿Dónde estaba Kuronuma Aoba?

Maldito mocoso… Ya verás. Si te atreves a abandonarme, lo lamentarás. – Murmuró el hombre de cabello café.

¿Ahora que se supone que él debía a hacer?

Los policías se acercaron y esposaron sus manos para evitar que pudiera resistirse.

Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra en la corte. Si no tiene forma de contratar a un abogado, entonces el estado le asignará uno. – Dijo el oficial de policía llevándolo a la patrulla.

Había salido de su casa a buscar el paradero de unos bombarderos y ahora… ¿Era acusado de terrorista y homicida?

¿A la vez…?

Todo esto tenía que ser un chiste.

Desde el vehículo, Rokujo podía ver el cadáver en el suelo de aquel informante al que él y Shizuo le habían sacado información. Él estaba seguro que antes de la explosión ese hombre estaba vivo.

¿Qué había pasado entonces exactamente?

00000ROKUJO00000

"Lo siento, Rokujo-san… Lo mío no es estar en medio del caos. Quizás provocarlo, pero no quedarme a ver lo que sucede después y si lo hago debo estar muy lejos." – Aoba decía en su mente mientras corría a toda prisa para alejarse del lugar de los hechos. No deseaba ser atrapado también por la policía porque eso le acarrearía muchos problemas. Además no es como si Rokujo hubiera asesinado a ese hombre, estaba seguro que en ningún momento ellos se habían separado antes de la explosión, pero no estaba tampoco muy convencido de que la policía les creería eso.

Los dos habían estado en el lugar correcto en el momento equivocado por así decirlo.

Por eso debía huir.

Porque lo que había asesinado a ese hombre podría estar cerca.

Necesitaba regresar a Ikebukuro y olvidarse de esto.

Kuronuma Aoba con esto en mente se detuvo abruptamente al notar que había una figura frente a él a unos metros. Él sabía que la presencia de esa persona en ese callejón no significaba nada bueno para él. Aoba retrocedió con temor al notar que la entidad caminaba hacia él con una sed de sangre que él podía leer con facilidad.

El objetivo de aquella entidad que bien podía ser confundida con un fantasma era él.

Aoba comenzaba a pensar que quizás había sido muy mala idea el alejarse de la policía.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

 **Debo decir que puede que los capítulos sean cortos ahora, pero eso será mientras le tomo el ritmo al mismo fic. Por ahora, al menos se conservará el misterio (?) XD**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima~.**

* * *

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN~**


	3. Noticias

**Hola~. Por fin aparezco por estos lados para actualizar. Esta semana he hecho un esfuerzo grande en publicar dos capítulos aunque no lo parezca. Lo cierto es que este fic requiere mucha investigación, ya que no puedo estar escribiendo a la bulla de los cocos solo porque sí. Claro está que eso que digo comenzará a notarse en los siguientes capítulos xD. Pero lo digo principalmente porque si me llego a tardar, es porque ando en mis investigaciones.**

* * *

 **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**

* * *

 **Karasu-shiro:** Trataré de no pasarme de descriptiva entonces, aunque habrá ocasiones que lo necesitaré D8.

Jajajaja, si hace rato quería escribir una, a decir verdad, pero por fin se dio la oportunidad ahora XD. Gracias por pensar que es una historia genial~.

 **c-antonella:** Es lamentable escuchar eso, pero verás mucho a Rokujo en este fic y a otros ciertos personajes c:

También lamento que las cosas sean "disparatadas", y ya dije que no será la secretaria gótica. Para empezar tendría que haberme spoileado toda la nueva novela y eso no va a pasar, pienso esperar pacientemente la traducción de esta y la leeré mientras sale. A diferencia de ti, no me gusta tanto el spoiler.

Y con respecto a lo "disparatado" del fic, nada se puede hacer, no es como si fuera a cambiar lo que he pensado.

Además tristemente la vida para mí es un conjunto de eventos disparatados a los que el ser humano intenta darle sentido de acuerdo a sus vivencias o a sus emociones. Entonces el significado de la vida para mí se reflejará en mis historias. Y si existe en tal caso un "realismo" aquí que sea salvable para ti, entonces sería un _realismo disparatado_ o un _disparate realista_. Así de simple.

Si entendí bien lo que sigue después de "Prefiero"… ¿No te he mencionado antes que tiendes a juzgar demasiado rápido? Apenas estamos en el segundo capítulo .-.

Y como dije antes… Lo lamento, si sientes que esta historia va por lo "disparatado", ya no puedo hacer nada por eso xD.

* * *

 **Y sin más el capítulo~.**

* * *

 **KUROBANE'S RHAPSODY**

 **CAPÍTULO 03: NOTICIAS**

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE JAPÓN**

 **NOTICIERO DE LA MAÑANA**

 _Cerca de la estación Omiya se registró otro incidente relacionado con una bomba. La policía cree que podría estar relacionado a los últimos ataques con explosivos en algunas partes de Japón, pero aún no hay una confirmación para estas hipótesis. Se espera que en las próximas horas salga a la luz los resultados de los análisis comparativos con las otras muestras encontradas en los demás sitios. En el mismo lugar, un cadáver fue hallado junto con un hombre cuyo nombre no ha sido revelado por los oficiales. En estos momentos está recluido en la estación de policía a la espera de un interrogatorio._

 _También en los mismos instantes en que la explosión se estaba dando, en un hotel cercano al lugar de los hechos, ocurrió un enfrentamiento dentro de una de las habitaciones. En el sitio se encontró la cabeza de una mujer de entre 20 a 25 años aproximadamente, cuya identidad según la policía responde al nombre de Hanagawa Mayuri. Aún la policía no ha hallado el cuerpo completo de esta mujer. Según testigos del lugar, además de escuchar que se rompían ventanas y puertas, notaron la presencia de individuos que se cree que estén relacionados a alguna banda local. Las autoridades siguen buscando a la persona que había alquilado el departamento, pero aún no hay ninguna pista._

 _En otras noticias, el porcentaje de popularidad de Shimazen Shou ha aumentado un 10% en la encuestas para la elecc…_

¿Hanagawa Mayuri…? Ahora que lo pienso… – Un hombre de lentes veía las noticias con rostro sombrío. Al escuchar lo que deseaba, él ya no vio la necesidad de mantener la televisión encendida, así que procedió a apagarla. La silueta en el sillón se movió entonces en dirección a su cuarto con el pensamiento de que la ciudad de Saitama era un buen sitio para empezar a buscar lo que había perdido.

Hanagawa Mayuri sería su pista principal.

00000KUROBANE00000

" _Sé que estás despierto…"_

" _Es mejor que no abras los ojos…"_

" _Es mejor que no…"_

Izaya abrió los ojos espantado al escuchar aquellas palabras que solo le helaban la sangre en su mente. Su vista borrosa registró de inmediato una mano que se dirigía con lentitud hacia su rostro poniéndolo aún más alerta que antes. El pelinegro al sentir que la mano se posaba en su cuello se dejó llevar por su mecanismo de defensa que lo obligó a tomar una de las navajas que estaba en su bolsillo para tratar de enterrarla en el cuello de la persona que estaba cerca de él.

¡Espera! ¡Espera un momento! ¡No soy tu enemigo! ¡Cálmate! – Dijo una voz debajo de Izaya en el suelo.

Al ser impulsado por la adrenalina desde el momento que despertó, Izaya sorprendentemente logró abalanzarse sobre el extraño con su cuerpo en ese estado, lamentándolo segundos después. El dolor en su brazo por el roce de la bala fue el recordatorio principal de la noche anterior, cosa que le llevó a preguntarse varias cosas más con respecto a su estado y ubicación.

¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde es esto? ¿E-Es un h-hospital? – El hombre bajo él juraría que Izaya al decir hospital se puso algo pálido y eso fue más notable cuando después empezó a mirar todo con temor.

No soy tu enemigo. Esto no es un hospital si te hace sentir mejor. Tus dos amigos me dijeron que probablemente no preferirías ir a uno porque después la policía haría preguntas… - Dijo el joven vestido como alguien del personal de un hospital haciendo que Izaya dudara de lo que decía.

 _Además él no tenía amigos._

Suena como una mentira. Esto parece un hospital. Esos colores tan aburridos y ese olor… Por cierto, yo no tengo amigos. – Dijo Izaya con irritación mientras empujaba más la navaja hacia el cuello del hombre que tenía cautivo en el suelo. Decir que dos amigos de él lo habían traído hasta ahí era completamente absurdo.

¡Esos colores me gustan! ¡¿Tienes algún problema con ellos?! Además lo siento… Supongo que hay gente como tú. – Dijo el otro en son de lastima ajena.

Creo que mejor rebanaré tu garganta y le daré mejor aspecto a esta habitación. Necesita un poco de rojo… - Izaya no le molestaba en absoluto decir que no tenía amigos actualmente, pero el que otro individuo sintiera lastima por él le fastidiaba en su interior hasta el punto de hacerlo sonreír como un maniaco en estos momentos. Lo otro era que Izaya quería cerciorarse de que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Él podría estar mintiéndole y estar en un sitio problemático, así que debía presionarlo hasta el límite para confirmarlo.

¡Auxilio…! – El hombre de cabello marrón solo pidió ayuda desde su posición.

¿Eh…? – Izaya alzó la vista hacia la puerta.

Entonces sus ojos se toparon con un par de lentes azules.

Tal vez él se había olvidado de más cosas de las que él pensaba…

Sí.

Se había encontrado con Heiwajima Shizuo.

Y este había tratado de asesinarlo…

El miedo retornó a Izaya obligándolo a apretar la navaja con demasiada fuerza lo que provocó una leve dolencia en sus dedos. Lamentablemente para él, sus piernas se sentían más débiles que nunca. Al menos esta vez él estaba seguro que podría impulsarse hacia cualquier lado en caso de que tuviera que huir de Shizuo, aunque el mismo creía que no podría ir muy lejos.

¡Espera, Izaya! No estamos aquí para ir contra ti, al menos no yo… - Dijo ahora Tom poniendo una mano en el hombro de Shizuo para que mantuviera la calma.

E-Es difícil creerlo. Shizu-chan se mostró de esa forma "alegre" ayer. – Izaya trataba de mantener su forma usual de hablar, pero él mismo notaba que era difícil hacerlo. Nuevamente sentía que estaba en peligro y no había nada que lo pudiera calmar.

Tú… Izaya… - Shizuo estaba en un estado de ira perpetuo que cualquier cosa que le dijeran podía encenderlo como una gran llamarada capaz de quemar todo un bosque con una sola mirada. El rubio aun con los pedidos de Tom caminó hacia Izaya y lo agarró desde el cuello del abrigo para levantarlo con facilidad.

¿No te dije que te alejaras de mi ayer…? – Interrogó Izaya tratando de alejarlo de él inútilmente.

¿Desde cuándo te hago caso? – Respondió Shizuo con otra pregunta.

El agarre solo hacía que le dolieran las piernas a Izaya en esa posición. Él necesitaba recostarse un poco porque había quedado algo adolorido al tratar de atacar al desconocido que ahora había aprovechado para levantarse del piso.

Lamento interrumpir su discusión… Pero le ruego que lo suelte y lo ponga de vuelta en la cama. – Dijo el joven a Shizuo.

¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó Shizuo dirigiendo su mirada molesta hacia el otro hombre.

Pues… Si lo sigue manteniendo levantado puede causarle más daño. Él no puede mover bien sus extremidades por lo que me he dado cuenta... ¡Así que si no quiere el tener que pagar una rehabilitación de "emergencia" es mejor que me haga caso! – Dijo el otro.

¿No puede…? ¿A qué te refieres? – Shizuo enarcó una ceja.

No se refiere a nada. Metete en tus asuntos, Shizu-chan. Y tú no hables idioteces, estoy perfectamente. – Izaya logró empujar a Shizuo para aterrizar duramente en la cama en donde se había despertado antes.

Shizuo… ¿No te dije que te calmaras? Yuuya-senpai, por favor siga en lo que estaba. – Tom se llevó a Shizuo con él antes de que otra discusión explotara en esa habitación. El hombre con peinado de rasta se quedó pensando un momento lo que dijo su senpai. Él recordaba haber visto una silla de ruedas en esa habitación del hotel la noche anterior.

¿Acaso esa silla de ruedas le pertenecía a Izaya por casualidad…?

Si eso era así… Aquella pelea había tenido más consecuencias de las que él jamás hubiera querido esperar.

 _Había una evidencia tangible de la violencia de Heiwajima Shizuo._

Nuevamente…

000000TOM000000

Esto se pone peor… - Dijo un chico de cabello azulado con mala cara.

Kuronuma Aoba estaba escondiéndose en estos momentos en un internet café bajo la duda de qué era lo siguiente que él debía hacer. Probablemente el ser que lo había atacado en la madrugada estaba esperándolo para rematarlo en alguna parte si se daba la oportunidad. Lo más lógico sería llamar a los _Blue Squares,_ para que al menos le trajeran algo para disfrazarse e irse a salvo hacia Ikebukuro.

Aoba observó su mano derecha la cual había recibido un corte limpio con un arma que tenía forma de dos lunas crecientes entrecruzadas que su agresor portaba en ambas manos. Había podido detener el sangrado más o menos media hora atrás, pero aun así le dolía un poco. El filo era tan letal que su piel casi había sido cortada como mantequilla. Le daba un poco de escalofríos pensar que su cuello podría haber terminado de esa misma forma.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar a causa de una llamada, trayéndolo así a la realidad.

El chico notó que la llamada provenía de un teléfono público.

Hola… - Dijo él con duda.

Hola~, Honey. ¿Me extrañaste? – Dijo la voz de Rokujo desde el otro lado de la línea.

Voy a colgar. – Dijo Aoba sin pensarlo dos veces con una mirada llena de decepción. Él mentiría si dijera que no esperaba que su perseguidor hubiera conseguido su número y estuviera muy cerca de él llamándolo para pactar alguna clase de encuentro o algo así. No es que él lo deseara, pero sonaba entretenido solo para escuchar.

¡No cuelgues, maldición! – Dijo en baja voz el mayor.

No estoy de humor para que ahora me trates como a una de tus honey. Piérdete. – Dijo el chico.

Era para despistar al guardia… Me tienen demasiada vigilancia aquí. Además yo soy el que no debería de estar humor. Me abandonaste allá, maldito mocoso. – Rokujo escupió sus palabras con indignación. Él había convencido al guardia que le dejara hacer una llamada a su "novia" para decirle a su madre enferma que no volvería ese día, lo cual era obviamente mentira, pero nadie lo sabía.

No tenía opción, mi reputación ante la sociedad es importante. Si era atrapado llamarían a mi casa y tremendo desorden tendría que arreglar después. – Se excusó Aoba sin importarle realmente dejar a Rokujo en esa situación.

Pues déjame decirte que si no haces algo para sacarme de aquí en las próximas horas, declararé que tú eres mi cómplice, Aoba-kun~. Adiós. – Rokujo colgó cuando sintió que el guardia volvía a su lugar. Obligar a Aoba a asistirlo era lo único que podía hacer en su estado, la policía estaba dispuesta a tirarle encima los cargos de ser un bombardero loco y asesino.

00000AOBA00000

Entonces… ¿De verdad este lugar no es un hospital? – Izaya preguntó por segunda desde que se había despertado.

No lo es. Es mi departamento. – Contestó Yuuya trayéndole una taza de té a Izaya para ver si lograba calmarse de una vez. Tal parecía que había hecho mal en verificar su estado antes de cerciorarse que todavía siguiera dormido.

Un error típico de un novato…

¿Eres un doctor clandestino? – Izaya tomó la taza y miró el interior con desconfianza mientras seguía acurrucado en la esquina de la cama con las piernas extendidas hacia el borde.

No lo soy. Lo que sucede es que Tom llamó en medio de la madrugada… Me dijo que un amigo suyo había terminado herido y que esto requería que la policía ni nadie más supiera de ti. Solo por eso te atendí. En circunstancias normales hubieras tenido que ir a un hospital, aunque la herida no era tan grave. Ah, y soy un residente de segundo año apenas... – Explicó Yuuya bebiendo él mismo una taza de té bajo la expectante mirada de Izaya quien ya sentía más confianza en tomar lo que le habían ofrecido. Tal parecía que no había veneno o drogas en la taza, ya que había visto como Yuuya lo había preparado.

Él no había tenido tiempo suficiente para introducir nada extraño en su bebida en esos cortos instantes.

Ya veo… Así que por eso decías que me habían traído dos de mis "amigos". – El pelinegro comenzaba a entender el por qué de todo lo anterior.

¿No lo son? – Yuuya lo interrogó.

No. – Respondió Izaya.

¿Y entonces por qué se molestaron en traerte hasta aquí? – Yuuya tenía curiosidad porque francamente todavía no comprendía por qué Tom le había dicho que no podían ir a un hospital.

Ni idea. Me sorprende no estar muerto… - Dijo Izaya en un hilo de voz dejando la taza con té a medio tomar. No tenía deseos de ingerir nada más, solo quería irse a su departamento y encerrarse por unos días. Le dolía lo suficiente el cuerpo como para no querer moverse ni hacer nada.

Por cierto, no es que quiera incomodarte, pero antes me interrumpiste cuando estaba por decirle a ese sujeto llamado "Shizu-chan" que tuviera cuidado con tu cuerpo… ¿Estás consciente de que tu cuerpo se está atrofiando lentamente? ¿No te dijeron que tenías que hacer la rehabilitación? – Yuuya estaba consciente que Izaya no respondería de buena gana a sus preguntas, ya había visto esa faceta muchas veces en el hospital. Solo necesitaba confirmar el estado de él o el nivel psicológico en que se encontraba. Su situación era extraña para él, porque era raro que un hospital dejara ir a alguien así.

Si Izaya no hacía algo, él podría no volver a caminar en lo que le quedaba de vida.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro que necesito rehabilitación? ¿No escuchaste que estoy perfectamente? Solo estoy descansando del "buen" trato de Shizu-chan para irme. – Izaya sabía que eso era una mentira, podría caminar un par de metros quizás, pero corría el riesgo de desplomarse en el camino. Tal vez su plan podría funcionar siempre y cuando él tomara pequeños descansos hasta llegar a la calle, para luego tomar un taxi que lo llevara hacia su paradisiaco departamento que era lo que más extrañaba en estos momentos. Claro que eso pasaría cuando este residente de segundo año y los otros dos estuvieran distraídos para escapar sin ser visto.

Te revisé cuando ellos te trajeron. Mientras movía tus piernas buscando más heridas noté que estas estaban muy rígidas. También cuando ese rubio te levantó, no podías mantenerte de pie propiamente. Como él te estaba forzando a estar de pie, se notaba que te dolía bastante. Pero de alguna forma lograste soltarte de él con mi distracción. – Dijo Yuuya dándole algunas pastillas para el dolor sabiendo que Izaya las necesitaría después.

Izaya no podía mentirle a este sujeto.

Pareces un detective, debo admitir que eres bueno… - Dijo Izaya volviendo a estar levemente irritado.

El Adjunto que me tiene en su equipo en el hospital es bastante bueno. He aprendido de él, aunque no creo que llegue a ser tan experto. Lo que me deja por decir que eres libre de elegir lo que quieres hacer con tu cuerpo. Aunque realmente no lo entiendo. Te he dicho esto pensando que quizás te había tocado un doctor de pacotilla que no te advirtió nada, pero parece ser que ese no es el caso. ¿Podría ser que no soportaste la rehabilitación y por eso no la seguiste? – Inquirió Yuuya de nuevo.

Su tendencia a tratar de entender a los pacientes y sus motivos para negarse a algo, comenzaba a sentirse en la habitación. Era un mal hábito que usaba para simplemente tenerle paciencia a los seres que podían ser catalogados como _pacientes problemáticos_ en el hospital. Por eso, como medida para tratar con ellos, siempre hacia este tipo de conversaciones. Pero a diferencia de los pacientes usuales, él comprendía muy en el fondo que Orihara Izaya estaba consciente de esto.

Al ver los rojizos ojos de aquel hombre podía notar que no solo él mismo estaba leyéndolo, sino que era algo mutuo.

Esto era algo nuevo para él.

No sé de qué hablas. ¿Qué parte de ' _estoy perfectamente'_ no entendiste? – Izaya cortó la posibilidad del dialogo con esa respuesta.

Ok, estás bien... – Yuuya comprendió el mensaje de Izaya.

Lo dejaría en paz.

Cada uno hacia lo que quería al fin al cabo.

00000IZAYA00000

Shizuo… No he querido hablar de esto antes, pero creo que ahora es necesario hacerlo. – Tom habló por fin, después de estar un buen rato pensando en silencio qué palabras él debía escoger para no enfurecer a Shizuo.

¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó Shizuo tratando de mantener su calma. Él presentía que Tom comenzaría a preguntarle algo que lo haría enojar.

Tu enfrentamiento con Izaya hace un año… ¿Qué pasó exactamente ahí…? – Tom lo miró con seriedad.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es por lo que dijo ese tipo? – Shizuo soltó sus dudas.

No lo sé, pero necesito confirmar algo. – Dijo Tom.

000000SHIZUO00000

¿Qué se supone que él debía hacer?

Ahora resultaba que sufría un chantaje.

¿Cómo podía conseguir pistas para sacar a Rokujo cuando él mismo no podía siquiera asomarse al exterior porque si no alguien le rebanaría la garganta?

¡Todo estaba perdido!

Sería inculpado por ser el ayudante de un bombardero mujeriego y asesino.

Era tan humillante ese título…

Prefería ser el bombardero principal y luego echarle la culpa a otro idiota.

Pero este no era el caso.

Ah, es inútil. No creo que la policía me encuentre aquí de cualquier forma. Suena mejor buscar a un desaparecido. ¿No? – Aoba suspiró y siguió navegando por internet en busca ideas.

Y entonces lo recordó…

Es verdad… - Aoba buscó en sus bolsillos la tarjeta que le había dado Tanaka Tom la noche anterior.

 **DÍA ANTERIOR**

Después de que Heiwajima Shizuo se hubiera ido por su propio rumbo, los dos nuevamente se quedaron solos buscando información por los alrededores sin obtener nada, hasta que la mención del nombre de Rokujo los hizo detener sus labores.

¡Rokujo! – Dijo una voz a la espalda de ambos.

¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres? – Preguntó Rokujo al ver un hombre con un peinado de rastas frente a él.

Lo siento. Te llamé muy familiarmente. No nos conocemos en sí, pero sé que conoces a Shizuo. – Dijo Tom.

¿Eres su amigo? – Rokujo volteó completamente hacia el recién llegado.

Si, también soy su senpai. Lo que te iba a preguntar. ¿Lo has visto de casualidad el día de hoy? – Tom interrogó deseoso en su interior de que alguien hubiera avistado a Shizuo en todo ese tiempo, no conocía casi a nadie en Saitama a excepción de Yuuya, pero este no solía estar mucho en la calle porque casi siempre estaba trabajando en el hospital o descansando en su casa. Por eso él no podía servirle en esta ocasión.

Pues… Hace un rato estuvo con nosotros. Se fue al hotel Royal en busca de un bufón o algo así. Iba furioso hacía allá… - Rokujo señaló hacia donde se veían unas letras en grande que decían el nombre del hotel con luces de neón.

Muchas gracias. Les dejaré mi tarjeta en caso de que no lo encuentre ahí. Por favor, llámenme si lo vuelven a ver solo. – Dijo Tom dándoles una tarjeta de presentación a ambos antes de irse corriendo en dirección al hotel Royal.

 **TIEMPO ACTUAL**

Aoba marcó el número con algo desesperación. Si los tres se conocían tal podían hacer algo con Rokujo Chikage. Si ellos resolvían el asunto, entonces él no tendría que inmiscuirse.

No era el mejor plan, pero por alguna cosa se tenía que empezar.

Hola… ¿Quién habla? – Una voz sonó por el auricular.

Hola. Habla el chico que estaba con Rokujo-san… - Dijo Aoba en un hilo de voz, él trataba de escuchar los sonidos del fondo alrededor de Tom. Parecía ser que no había mucho ruido como cuando se está en un lugar cerrado. Esto quería decir que no estaba cerca de una multitud o en un lugar abierto.

Eso podía serle útil.

¡Ah! Si te recuerdo. ¿Pasó algo…? – Preguntó Tom sabiendo que la llamada no se trataba de darle la ubicación de Shizuo porque lo tenía en frente en estos momentos.

Si, pasó algo. Pero no puedo decir esto por teléfono. Es peligroso. ¿Puedo encontrarme con usted? Alguien me está persiguiendo… - Dijo Aoba con voz llena de temor.

Aunque no era como si estuviera mintiendo.

Probablemente lo maligno en el asunto eran sus intenciones.

¿Qué? Eso es peligroso. Está bien, apunta la dirección. – Dijo Tom comenzándole a dictar.

Aoba sonrió con felicidad en su corazón mientras apuntaba lo que Tanaka Tom estaba diciéndole.

* * *

 **Ahora hablando de cosas del capítulo, tengo que explicar algunas cosas con respecto a este. Normalmente no suelo hacerlo, pero hay términos importantes que hay que recordar al menos de este fic.**

 **Debo agregar que en los hospitales, al menos de los que investigué, existe una jerarquía importante dentro de ellos. Empezando desde el área más baja de la pirámide,**

 **1-Estudiantes de medicina. Técnicamente no muchas personas los incluyen, pero es cierto que la persona de la cual que consulte su blog, dijo que ellos debían ser incluidos también, aunque solo se dedicaran a seguir a los residentes para aprender entre otros encargos.**

 **2-Residentes. Este punto se sub-divide de acuerdo al año de entrada. Pueden ser llamados de Residentes de primer año o segundo año y así sucesivamente. (No profundizaré tanto porque no es necesario y quizás mi explicación podría enredarlos más) Su labor comienza como la de los estudiantes de medicina, pero poco a poco van ganando más responsabilidades. Los que tienen más años de residentes también se encargan de guiar y enseñar a los recién llegados.**

 **3-Adjuntos. Son los médicos que han terminado su especialidad y ejercen sus labores independientemente. Casi siempre dirigen un equipo que es compuesto por residentes.**

 **4-Jefe de servicio. Esta persona coordina a todos los adjuntos, residentes y estudiantes.**

 **Esto lo mejor que pude resumir para que más o menos se ubiquen con el asunto xD.**

 **Lo del internet café quizás no tenía que explicarlo, pero si han visto el capítulo 07 de Charlotte se podrían imaginar a un Aoba desesperado en su cabina más claramente. Aunque también ahora que recuerdo, en el anime de Durarara también salió algo así, bueno, ustedes entienden lo que quiero decir~.**

 **Creo que eso es todo D8**

 **Iré a subir el siguiente~**

* * *

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN~**


	4. Verdad

**KUROBANE'S RHAPSODY**

 **CAPÍTULO 04: VERDAD**

* * *

 **IKEBUKURO**

 **EN UN ESTACIONAMIENTO**

Es un día tranquilo al fin… - Dijo Togusa escuchando el tema nuevo de Hijiribe Ruri con gran emoción.

No está Shizuo-san al parecer. – Dijo Yumasaki.

Debe ser que fue a buscar Iza-Iza~~. Ya no puede vivir sin él. – Dijo Erika emocionada con algo de sonrojo en el rostro. El solo pensar en que eso pudiera ser verdad hacia latir su corazón desenfrenadamente.

O tal vez simplemente se cansó de ser acosado y huyó lejos. Quizás… ¡¿Shizuo-san escapó al mundo 2D?! ¡Shizuo-san tenía que haberme llevado con él! – Dijo Yumasaki en un rincón deprimido.

Son demasiado ruidosos. ¿Podrían hablar algo serio por una vez en sus vidas? – Preguntó Kadota mientras suspiraba.

Si nos pides algo serio… Solo podemos hablar de Shizu-chan y su acosadora personal. – Dijo Erika con una sonrisa hacia Yumasaki.

¡Es verdad! Y hablando de ella, no ha aparecido ninguna nueva amenaza el día de hoy. Es martes. Ella deja mensajes los martes, jueves y sábados. Es extraño. – Dijo Yumasaki respondiendo a la sonrisa de Erika que disfrutaba hablar del escándalo de esos últimos meses.

¿Él deseaba perseguir al bufón hasta Saitama, verdad? ¿Qué tal si ella se fue tras él? Después de lo que ustedes dos le dijeron a él. Si es una acosadora probablemente haya terminado en esa ciudad. – Dijo Togusa desde la van.

No quiero pensar en esa posibilidad… No sé qué calamidades podrían pasar allá. – Kadota tuvo un escalofrío repentino. Rogaba con toda su alma que Shizuo no hubiera ido de verdad a Saitama, tristemente su ausencia le decía que quizás sus temores tenían pie y cabeza.

00000ERIKA00000

 **EN UN LUJOSO DEPARTAMENTO**

[Estoy preocupada…] – Escribió Celty sin poder concentrarse en la película que estaba viendo con Shinra en esa mañana en que por cosas del destino ninguno de los dos tenía algo que hacer.

¿Por Shizuo-kun, verdad? No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, con ese mal genio que tiene últimamente, no creo que alguien siquiera lo mire a los ojos. – Dijo Shinra estrechando los ojos.

[¿Todavía sigues molesto con él? Él lo hizo sin querer. Hasta se disculpó.] – Celty escribió en el PDA con rapidez al notar que Shinra ponía mala cara con la mención del "incidente".

No quita que él esté algo insoportable, no es que esté molesto, ya estoy acostumbrado a su mal genio… Es solo que… - Shinra se quedó en la mitad de lo que iba a decir para esbozar una mueca algo amarga quitando la vista de Celty.

[¿Shinra?] – Interrogó ella.

No es nada… No creo que realmente suceda nada. Le estás poniendo demasiada importancia a esas votaciones en internet. Shizuo no irá hasta la ciudad de Saitama. – "Creo…" Shinra pensó con duda.

Shizuo no es que estuviera en su estado más violento, pero se había vuelto más inestable en los últimos meses. Eso hacía más difícil el trabajo para las pocas personas que ya estaban habituadas a tratar con él. Y como si su amada Celty no tuviera suficiente trabajo del que ya tenía con Shizuo, el personaje del Bufón apareció en Ikebukuro para alborotar más el ambiente tenso, metiéndose con la última de todas las personas con las que debía involucrarse.

De este evento habían pasado aproximadamente cinco días.

Por un momento Shinra se le pasó por la mente que Izaya estuviera involucrado en esto, pero luego lo descartó. No tenía caso hacer que Shizuo hiciera destrozos en otra ciudad cuando sabía que el informante hubiera preferido mil veces que cometiera todo esto en Ikebukuro.

Esto hizo que se plantara otra pregunta en la mente del doctor clandestino.

¿Siquiera Izaya estaba vivo para culparlo de algo en primer lugar?

No había tenido noticias de Izaya en casi un año entero.

Para ser exactos, nadie que él conociera lo había tenido en todo ese tiempo.

No podía evitar pensar en Izaya en esos ratos en que su mente empezaba a deliberar sobre situaciones en que Shizuo podría meterse en problemas que a su vez preocuparían a Celty.

Izaya había desaparecido sin más después del duelo a muerte con Shizuo.

No era que exactamente él lo extrañara, pero percibía un vacío en alguna parte.

No estaba seguro sin era en él o en el mismo Ikebukuro.

Aunque era mejor no pensar en eso…

Sigamos viendo la película, Celty~. – Dijo melosamente el doctor dejando el tema de Izaya y Shizuo muy lejos de su momento de pareja con la dullahan.

00000SHINRA00000

 **SAITAMA**

Después de comprarse un abrigo en una tienda cercana al internet café, Aoba logró llegar al departamento del senpai de Tanaka Tom. Al ser de día dudaba que su agresor lo sorprendiera porque estaba evitando los lugares deshabitados, además de que se estaba camuflando con los grandes grupos para no ser visto.

Al fin… - Aoba mirando a ambos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie lo hubiera seguido, tocó la puerta con suavidad esperando que alguien viniera a abrir.

Eres tú, pasa. – Tom fue el que abrió la puerta con un semblante pensativo. La conversación con Shizuo se había terminado y ahora este quería hablar con Yuuya antes de que se fuera a su turno en la tarde en el hospital. Solo estaba esperando que él saliera de la habitación en donde tenía a Izaya para hacerle un par de preguntas.

Gracias, realmente no sabía qué hacer. – Dijo Aoba con su forma de hablar que denotaba que estaba nervioso por la situación que experimentaba.

Me lo imagino… Por ahora puedes ponerte cómodo, aunque no es mi casa. Lo que pasa es que voy a tener una conversación con Shizuo y el dueño. Así que… ¿Podrías esperarnos un momento? – Preguntó Tom.

No tengo problemas para esperar. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. – Aoba se sentó en un sofá en la sala mientras que Tom se iba al lugar en donde Shizuo y Yuuya estaban ya reunidos.

Al final lo pudo encontrar eh… - El peliazul se recostó en el sillón con varias cosas en su mente. Él hubiera seguido ahí deliberando con lo siguiente que iba a hacer, si no fuera porque el sonido de una puerta abriéndose le alertó que había alguien más además de los otros tres en el departamento. Al Aoba voltear se encontró con la sorpresa de que se trataba de la persona que menos esperaba ver en el mundo.

¿Orihara Izaya? – Dijo Aoba alzando la voz un poco a lo que Izaya respondió tapándole la boca con temor.

Shhhh… - Izaya se sentó en el suelo junto al sofá en donde se encontraba Aoba. Él necesitaba un pequeño descanso, tal vez su plan para llegar a la calle era más imposible de lo que pensaba en un principio.

¿Qué haces aquí…? – Interrogó el adolescente cuando ya su boca fue liberada por la mano de Izaya.

Yo mismo no puedo responder esa pregunta en estos instantes. – Respondió Izaya con sinceridad.

¿Qué se supone que eso significa? Pensé que estabas muerto, ya estaba muy feliz. – Recalcó Aoba.

Ah, gracias, Kuronuma Aoba. Me alegra que alguien más se alegre de verme. – Contestó Izaya con sarcasmo recordando la reacción de Shizuo al verlo.

Al menos Aoba era sincero…

También él mismo hubiera dicho lo mismo en su tiempo si se hubiese tratado de Shizuo.

"Espera un momento…" – Aoba repasó los beneficios de tener a Izaya ahí en esos instantes.

Orihara Izaya… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Saitama? – Preguntó Aoba.

¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Necesitas información~? – Izaya lo miró con un brillo maligno.

No necesariamente… Contesta. – Pidió Aoba sin revelar sus intenciones, podría terminar convirtiéndose en un juguete de la comadreja que él llamaba Orihara Izaya si no tenía cuidado. Él debía proceder con cautela por eso, pero sabía también que no había nadie más que pudiera resolver su problema de inmediato.

Esto me huele a que alguien necesita algo~. Llevo lo suficiente en esta región para saber cosas útiles. – Contestó el informante.

Kuronuma Aoba se sintió más o menos aliviado al escuchar eso.

Nunca en su vida esperó tener esa clase de sentimiento con Orihara Izaya.

Por eso él estaba seguro que su orgullo recibiría un duro golpe con lo que estaba por preguntar, pero eso era un precio menor en comparación a terminar siendo arrestado como Izumi. Era un costo que él no estaba dispuesto a pagarle al Karma en esa vida al menos.

Aun… - Aoba esbozó una mueca de amargura tratando de preguntar lo que deseaba.

¿Qué cosa…? No te escucho, Kuronuma Aoba. – Izaya sonrió casi profetizando en su mente lo que Aoba estaba por preguntar.

¿Aún sigue vigente esa oferta…? – Aoba sonreía bastante irritado, aun cuando no podía ver la cara de Izaya, sabía muy bien que él estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Nunca en su vida pensó tomar esa oferta.

Aquella oferta que Orihara Izaya le había hecho a él en su primer encuentro.

Por supuesto, Aoba-kun. Casualmente necesito a otra persona. ¿Podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí para empezar? – Izaya volteó hacia su nuevo socio. Aunque él comprometiera su orgullo al revelar su estado a alguien como Aoba, eso ya no importaba. Era peor quedarse ahí con Shizuo en los alrededores.

Su orgullo en este caso era un coste menor.

Siempre que sea hacia un lugar en donde pueda esconderme, te ayudaré con gusto. – Dijo Aoba levantándose del sillón, mirando hacia la habitación en donde estaban los tres hombres. Si no habían salido antes, quería decir que no estaban conscientes de que Izaya y él estaban conversando.

Vámonos entonces. – Izaya se levantó algo tambaleante.

Su deseado escape se había dado por fin con la persona que menos imaginó que sería.

00000AOBA00000

 **ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍA DE SAITAMA**

¿Y bien? Si es inocente según su testimonio. ¿Me puede decir qué hacía en ese callejón con ese cadáver en el momento de la explosión? – Preguntó el detective.

Escuchen, sé que es algo loco. Pero les juro que solo pasaba por ahí. Escuché unos quejidos y me acerqué pensando que alguien se estaba metiendo con una mujer y estaba por darle una paliza cuando el cuerpo de ese tipo cayó sobre mí. – Contó Rokujo.

¿Y qué más pasó después de eso? ¿Hiciste explotar la bomba por error o porque eso te hizo enojar? ¿Descargas tu odio hacia la sociedad de esta forma? ¡Vamos! ¡Confiesa maldito loco! – El detective dijo golpeando la mesa con ira.

¡Claro que no! ¡La sociedad es basura pero no me voy a dedicar a plantar bombas solo por eso! –Gritó Rokujo.

¡Lo aceptó! ¡Él obviamente es el culpable! – Dijo el detective de nuevo.

¡Que no lo soy, maldición! ¡El cadáver de ese tipo tenía el detonador! – Gritó Rokujo.

¿Esperas que creamos que alguien intentó inculparte? ¿Quién se tomaría la molestia de lanzarte un cadáver? Y que este precisamente provocara la explosión en el edificio de junto. ¡Por favor, no juegues con la policía! – El detective bebió un vaso de agua muy incrédulo de lo que escuchaba de Rokujo pareciéndole totalmente disparatado.

Es simple, tienen que buscar las huellas en el detonador. Mis huellas no van a estar ahí porque nunca detoné la bomba. Vayan y háganlo. – Ordenó Rokujo con mala cara. Él quería patearlos a todos por ineptos, pero sabía que no podía tentar su suerte si quería salir.

Ya veremos si es verdad, igual no te puedes librar del homicidio. – Sonrió el detective dejándolo solo en la sala de interrogatorio. Por cómo iban las cosas, la policía no creía ni un tercio de su historia y lamentablemente el único testigo que tenía era Aoba, aunque no estaba seguro hasta qué punto este había visto todo.

¿Y si era verdad que alguien lo quería inculpar?

No podía ser…

¿Quién sería capaz?

La larga lista de enemigos de Rokujo Chikage era demasiado inmensa para poder sacar un único posible culpable.

Ah, esto es un desastre… - Dijo poniendo la cabeza sobre sus manos.

Y él que quería ir a visitar a sus honey en el hospital ese día.

00000ROKUJO00000

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE YUUYA**

¿Y bien? Él dice que ustedes no son sus amigos. ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? – Yuuya interrogó directamente.

No lo somos. – Contestó Shizuo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Aun así… - Shizuo no sabía cómo preguntar lo que deseaba saber del otro hombre.

¿Aun así…? ¿Qué? – Devolvió Yuuya.

¿A qué te referías con que " _él no puede mover bien sus extremidades_ "? – Shizuo soltó la pregunta sin darle más rodeos. Estaba claro que él deseaba saber. Su mente le estaba diciendo que Izaya se estaba comportando diferente. Tal vez esa expresión de miedo había sido provocada por el nuevo estado del informante que aún no confirmaba que de verdad existiera.

Lo que antes sentía que estaba mal cada vez tenía más fuerza en él.

¿Qué estaba ocultando Orihara Izaya de ellos?

No me lo ha dicho él mismo, si eso es lo que piensas. Ha desarrollado espasticidad por eso lo sospeché, pero como se mostró muy irritado cuando le mencioné la palabra rehabilitación… Eso solo hizo que lo terminara de confirmar. – Dijo Yuuya.

Ambos hombres lo miraron como si estuviera hablándoles en otro idioma.

Lo siento, cuando digo espasticidad, me refiero a que los músculos están en un estado de rigidez inusual. Esto provoca que él no pueda caminar bien o incluso moverse. Al menos no es tan grave como para afectar el habla, así que pueden estar tranquilos por esa parte. Aunque… - Yuuya se quedó en silencio un momento.

¿Aunque…? – Preguntó Shizuo más atento a lo que estaba diciendo el residente.

Shizuo ya sentía culpa en su alma.

Había intentado asesinar a alguien que no podía moverse con facilidad.

El problema era que esto no era lo único que ahogaba su interior con remordimiento.

La causa…

¿Cuál era la causa de aquello?

¿Por qué Izaya estaba en ese estado?

Sospecho que no terminó la rehabilitación por alguna razón. Si sigue así, puede que termine permanentemente en una silla de rueda. Pero él dice estar "perfectamente"... Si son sus amigos de verdad, hablen con él. – Dictaminó el hombre de cabello marrón.

Lo cierto era que ellos dos no eran amigos de Izaya.

¿Y qué pudo haber provocado su estado actual…? – Shizuo dijo en un hilo de voz.

Solo necesitaba escuchar la confirmación.

No sé qué pudo haber pasado, pero como está él ahora, es seguro que fue un traumatismo de la medula espinal. Hay varias causas pero por alguna razón creo que lo que lo provocó fue un daño directo en esta parte. Podría ser que la medula fuera jalada, o tal vez presionada hacia los lados, o quizás comprimida… No sé, podría ser cualquiera de estos tres casos. – Respondió Yuuya.

Shizuo suspiró confirmando sus temores y a los de Tom primeramente.

Él estaba seguro que era el tercer caso.

Shizuo recordaba perfectamente cuando había arrancado el marco de metal de aquel edificio, para luego lanzárselo a Izaya que estaba en medio de una caída libre en esos instantes. El informante de alguna forma había logrado torcer su cuerpo para recibir el impacto del marco con la planta de los pies. Y debido a esto, él había salido despedido hacia el otro edificio, estrellándose contra una ventana para aterrizar en el interior de la estructura.

Su medula se pudo haber comprimido en el momento en que había sido golpeado con el marco de metal o quizás cuando había descendido con violencia en el otro edificio. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, no quitaba el hecho de que Shizuo había lanzado aquello un año atrás.

Ahora faltaría ver en qué lugar estuvo la lesión. Si se puede mover para atacar personas de esa forma, obviamente la falla no fue a nivel de cuello. Quizás pudo haber estado a nivel del pecho o en la región lumbar… - Ya Yuuya en esto momento estaba hablando para sí mismo mientras por rutina analizaba a Izaya.

Yuuya… - Dijo Tom.

Ah, lo siento. ¿Qué más quieren saber…? – Volvió a la realidad el joven. Pero entonces Yuuya se percató de la hora en el reloj que se encontraba detrás de Tom.

¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Esa es la hora?! Lo siento, después seg-seguiremos hablando, tengo que ir al hospital. Si no me voy ahora, el tráfico me atrapara. ¡Adiós! – Yuuya volvió a su modalidad exaltada tomando su mochila para irse lo más rápido posible al hospital. Hasta que él en medio de su andar hacia la puerta se percató de algo que no estaba bien.

¿Eh? Tom… ¿No había alguien más aquí? – Yuuya miró a Tom.

¡Cierto! ¡El chico que venía con Rokujo no está! – Tom recordó a Aoba después de haberlo olvidado por completo al estar atento a la explicación de Yuuya.

Izaya tampoco está. ¿No que él no podía caminar bien? – Dijo Shizuo tirando el cigarrillo en su estuche con algo de impaciencia leve pero no peligrosa, al comprobar que no había nadie en la habitación en donde habían dejado a Izaya antes.

Significa que Izaya se fue con el chico ese... – Dijo Tom leyendo el pensamiento de los otros dos.

¿Orihara-san y el chico se conocían? – Interrogó Yuuya.

Al parecer si… Yo no lo sabía. – Respondió Tom volteando hacia a Shizuo quien miraba la puerta con detenimiento.

Para ser francos, a Shizuo esta coincidencia no le extrañaba en absoluto.

A él mismo no le había agradado Aoba desde el momento en que lo vio, y ya entendía levemente la razón.

Ese chico era como Orihara Izaya.

Dudaba bastante que Izaya ya no se hubiera encontrado con él antes.

Se atrevía a apostar que Kuronuma Aoba era también de Ikebukuro por eso.

Y también podía decir que esto quizás no era una coincidencia.

No.

Heiwajima Shizuo no creía en las coincidencias a diferencia de Orihara Izaya.

* * *

 **Ok, aquí tengo más bien que señalar cosas. Con respecto a la parte de Izaya y Aoba, a lo que me refiero ahí es al Gaiden en donde ellos dos se encuentran. Más o menos he traducido/compuesto partes de esa conversación, así que veré si las incluyo o si solo doy cierta referencia a ello. Pero es para que no digan "oh. ¿De dónde demonios salió eso?" Por si acaso…**

 **Igual intentaré explicar un poco más adelante, habrán bastantes oportunidades de cualquier forma.**

 **Ahora la parte de Izaya y su asunto, ya empecé a explicar, y créanme que aún faltan más detalles de lo que quizás podría ser mi hipótesis sobre el asunto. Eso sí, no soy médico ni nada de eso XD. Por ello, solo serán mis conjeturas que hice para el fic de paso.**

 **Bien, eso es todo por esta semana con este fic.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente oportunidad.**

* * *

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN~**


	5. Profundidades

**Ok, no me había olvidado de ustedes. Se podría decir que ando más lenta últimamente porque ando enferma y me obligan a dormir más xD –tiene horarios raros de sueño-. También me he dado cuenta que mi ciclo de actualización se ha hecho más largo, con decir que escribir Vínculos y Kurobane en la misma semana es imposible. Así que si no aparezco por aquí en una semana, en la siguiente trataré de venir con dos capítulos para reponer.**

* * *

 **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**

* * *

 **KILLU UKE99:** Jajajaja, insomnio eterno, está bueno ese nombre XD. Shinra es cruel cuando está Celty cerca, abandona a su suerte a Izaya :c.

Y que lo digas, el capítulo seis me sumió en investigaciones por días… XD

Ya los notará ~ 8c, debe hacerlo.

* * *

 **Shirizayu-chan:** Me alegra hacerte feliz ;v ~. XD

* * *

 **Sin más el capítulo~.**

* * *

 **KUROBANE'S RHAPSODY**

 **CAPÍTULO 05: PROFUNDIDADES**

* * *

~-0u0-~

¿Habla en serio, Tom-san? – Shinra se escuchaba bastante sorprendido mientras escuchaba el relato de Tom.

Sí, es la verdad. Shizuo no pensaba decirte nada de esto, pero me pareció que era más correcto darte esta información. Y también lo que dijo el senpai sobre el estado de Izaya. – Tom se acomodó los lentes con cansancio. Esto era difícil para él cuando siquiera él había hecho algo. A su parecer Shizuo se veía un poco afectado por la revelación de Yuuya, pero aún no era algo completo. Su posición con respecto a Izaya no había cambiado del todo, él seguía pensando que Izaya estaba involucrado al asunto del bufón y la acosadora.

Me imagino el por qué… Técnicamente no es su asunto del todo y tampoco el mío, pero es preocupante. - Shinra arrugó el entrecejo al decir esto. La relación con Izaya en las últimas instancias después de que él fuera apuñalado el día de su cumpleaños no hacía las cosas mejores. No estaba seguro, pero percibía que en ese instante algo se había roto entre ellos.

El hecho lo marcaba el que Izaya no lo hubiera buscado si de verdad estaba en semejante estado.

Izaya no lo había llamado a él como cuando lo habían apuñalado.

Ya veo. Entonces creo que eso era todo. De cualquier forma no hay nada que podamos hacer. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está ahora. Sin contar que aún tengo que convencer a Shizuo para que regrese a Ikebukuro… - Tom suspiró.

Tom lo sentía por Izaya, pero no podía intentar hablar con él y convencerlo que hiciera su rehabilitación para borrar las señas de aquella pelea en su cuerpo. Ya suficiente problema había sido evitar que Shizuo terminara el trabajo el día anterior. Además Tom no era tan cercano a Izaya como para atreverse a decirle algo. No podía decir que entendía por lo que él estaba pasando, como para ser tan egoísta y obligarlo a seguir su tratamiento.

Se supone que el único amigo que Orihara Izaya tenía era Kishitani Shinra.

Y este incluso se sentía dudoso de hacer algo.

Estaba en su derecho el pensárselo.

Orihara Izaya no era una persona que mereciera tal simpatía.

O al menos así era con la mayoría de las personas que lo habían conocido…

Por supuesto, Tanaka Tom no pensaba totalmente de esta forma, pero esto era algo que estaba fuera de sus manos ahora.

Velar por el que Heiwajima Shizuo no hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepintiera era su principal prioridad.

¿Tom-san? ¿Puede pasarme a Shizuo-kun un momento? Necesito preguntarle algo. – Dijo Shinra después de estar un buen rato en silencio entre tanto Tom desplegaba sus pensamientos al respecto en su mente.

¿Eh? Si, ya te lo paso. – Tom regresó a la habitación que les había dejado Yuuya para que usaran los dos mientras él no estaba, si en tal caso decidían quedarse por más tiempo en Saitama. Cuando entró se encontró con un Shizuo acostado en una cama con cara de pocos amigos. Al notar que Tom lo necesitaba para algo, este se sentó en la cama y miró interrogante a su senpai.

Tu amigo quiere hablarte. – Tom le pasó el celular a Shizuo y este lo tomó no muy convencido de querer hablar con el doctor clandestino.

Hola… - Dijo Shizuo viendo como Tom se iba de la habitación para darle privacidad.

Qué apagado suenas. ¿Tanto te afectó ver a Izaya de nuevo? – Dijo Shinra sin contenerse.

¡Es obvio que no! ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Shizuo ya notando la burla de Shinra en su forma de hablar.

¿Te soy sincero? No lo sé. No me afecta tanto esta noticia, pero tampoco me es indiferente en su totalidad. Imagino que debe ser peor para ti~. Tom-san me contó con lujo de detalles " _lo que hiciste_ _el verano pasado_ ". – Shinra dijo con voz tétrica parodiando el título de una película de terror que había estado viendo unas semanas atrás con Celty.

¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? Lamento decirte esto, pero tengo que ir a cazar a un maldito bufón. Adiós. – Shizuo dijo molesto a punto de colgar.

¡Espera! ¡No te enojes tan rápido! No es todo lo que quiero decir. – Pidió Shinra desde el otro lado de la línea.

¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? Si vas a recordarme lo que pasó con Izaya… ¡Ahorra saliva! Ya sabes que él se buscó lo que pasó, maldición. – Aunque Shizuo lo dijera de esa forma cruel, no era lo único que acompañaba esas palabras. El bartender hacia un reclamo silencioso ante el doctor clandestino. Si Izaya simplemente se hubiera apartado de su camino y dejado sus malditos juegos en la ciudad, nada de esto hubiera acontecido.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que Izaya ser de esta forma?

No era que él le importara el sufrimiento de Izaya, pero esta vez era el culpable de este de una forma grave.

La violencia que tanto odiaba había dejado una marca. Independientemente de quien fuera la víctima, a Shizuo le afectaba lo que su furia podía provocar en otras personas. Se había vuelto más agresivo desde hace unos meses. Días atrás incluso había estado a punto de hacerle un gran daño a Shinra que hubiera puesto su amistad con Celty en peligro, si esta no hubiera intervenido. Y no contento con esto, el destino ahora le traía a Izaya y su estado para terminar de escupirle en la cara lo bestia que era con todos.

Estas cosas solo hacían que se odiara más.

Tal vez más de lo que podría odiar a Orihara Izaya.

No. No te voy a decir nada con respecto a eso. Izaya cuando decidió enfrentarte, él iba en serio. Puedo suponer que pensaba acabar con esta disputa de una vez por todas por lo que le contaste a Tom-san. Por eso no tiene sentido que yo te diga algo, tampoco significa que esté de acuerdo, pero este asunto fue entre ustedes dos y así fue como terminó. – Shinra habló directamente cambiando el tono burlón a uno que sonaba congelante.

Ni siquiera el mismo Shizuo podría llegar a este nivel de frialdad al hablar como lo estaba haciendo Shinra.

En pocas palabras para mí, ninguno de los dos hizo lo correcto, pero tampoco hicieron algo incorrecto. Esto pasaría tarde o temprano, era la naturaleza de ustedes dos. Y no hablo de lo que pasó en la ciudad en ese entonces, eso no me interesa. El asunto que me importa es que ya esto debe tener un final, Heiwajima Shizuo. – Sentenció Shinra sin expresión.

Ahora las preguntas son… ¿Realmente piensas que terminó? ¿Opinas que Izaya piensa lo mismo que tú? Te invito a que reflexiones eso y calmes tus ánimos porque no vas a conseguir nada de la forma en la que estás. – El doctor terminó su discurso que bien podría ser una bofetada contundente de parte de este a través del teléfono.

¿Acaso Shinra estaba molesto?

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablarle así.

Shizuo no podía decir nada.

Siquiera un insulto porque no sabía qué decir.

Le estaban diciendo la verdad en su cara.

Más bien en su oído…

Tampoco era para que te quedaras callado, Shizuo-kun~. No estoy enojado si eso es lo que estás pensando. Como dije antes, no estoy en mi derecho de estarlo. Orihara-kun escogió su camino al igual que tú y yo. Ninguno se interesó por lo que hiciera el otro en ese tiempo. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente ahora? – Shinra preguntó buscando escuchar cualquier cosa que le dijera lo que Shizuo estaba pensando aunque sonara contradictorio.

Realmente no sabría cómo contestar a eso… - Respondió Shizuo en un hilo de voz después de un buen momento de silencio.

Shizuo trataba de pensar en lo que Shinra le estaba diciendo.

¡Bien! Eso es nuevo. Antes hubieras dicho que no te interesaba. Ahora al menos lo dudas. Me siento algo importante~. – Shinra bromeó para bajar la tensión que él mismo había establecido.

Sueña… Entonces… ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer para conseguir lo que quiero? – Preguntó Shizuo un poco más calmado.

Lo más lógico sería encontrar a Orihara-kun, él debe saber algo. Pero no intentes matarlo sin pruebas, te lo pido encarecidamente. Solo harás que mi Celty se preocupe y no te perdonaré por eso… ¿Entiendes? – Una amenaza homicida y silenciosa venía por parte de un Shinra celoso.

No me agrada la idea. – Admitió Shizuo.

No te preocupes. ¿Recuerdas que me debes una por casi lesionarme, verdad? ¿Sabes? Aun me duele un poco el brazo. – Chantajeó el doctor.

Si… - Shizuo ya veía por donde iba el asunto.

Busca a Izaya, es una orden. Y no lo mates ni le hagas daño. A cambio, yo compraré la información sobre el bufón por ti. Él no se negará, al fin al cabo es su trabajo. - Ofreció el hombre de lentes.

¿De verdad…? – Shizuo no podía creer que cayera en las manos de Shinra de aquella forma tan patética.

Podía jurar que él sonaba como Izaya de alguna forma.

Sí~. Así no buscarás a lo loco por Saitama. También te voy a pedir que no le digas ni una sola palabra de esto a Celty. – Pidió él.

¿Por qué…? – Preguntó Shizuo.

Digamos que no me dejará ser en esta ocasión si ella interviene… Ah, antes que lo olvide. No vayas vestido de bartender por Saitama. – Shinra veía las noticias en esos momentos mientras hablaba con Shizuo.

¿Por qué lo dices…? – Shizuo se quedó extrañado.

¿No has visto las noticias? – Shinra cuestionó.

~-0u0-~

 _Nuevas declaraciones de algunos testigos narran como un hombre vestido de barman dejaba el hotel por la parte de atrás con un bulto en su hombro y otro individuo al cual no se le pudo capturar ningún detalle más._

 _El caso de la cabeza sigue asustando a los habitantes de Saitama que piden capturar a los culpables antes de que cometan más crímenes como estos._

Ah… Y pensaba que no me podía ir peor. Olvidé la cabeza de Mayuri-chan… - Izaya se tocó la frente desde su sillón de cuero mientras procesaba lo que aparecía en las noticias. Al caer inconsciente por el reencuentro con Shizuo, Izaya no había podido encargarse de limpiar las pruebas de lo que había sucedido en el lugar. Imaginaba que cuando Shizuo y Tom se lo habían llevado con ellos, no habían reparado en el detalle de que había una cabeza en el departamento.

Si seguían el detalle de Shizuo, podrían terminar atrapándolo a él.

No le molestaría a Izaya que eso pasara, pero Shizuo podría querer hundirlo con él como estaba haciendo Rokujo con Aoba. Así que solo le quedó rogar que Shizuo estuviera viendo las noticias y usara parte de su cerebro que no suele emplear mucho para evitar salir vestido de bartender a la calle. Aun la policía no tenía ninguna pista de su rostro y cabello debido a que los alrededores del hotel siempre estaban a oscuras.

Izaya podía sujetar sus esperanzas a eso por ahora.

Sí que tuviste una noche agitada, Orihara Izaya. – Dijo Aoba desde otro sillón mirando también las noticias.

¿No se te enreda la lengua al pronunciar todo mi nombre como pasaba con Mikado-kun? Kuronuma Aoba. Y si… Digamos que la tuve. – Preguntó Izaya de vuelta.

Aoba se fastidió internamente con la mención del nombre de Mikado.

Él detestaba la relación que tenían esos dos antes.

Recordaba que le había traído varios problemas.

Lo mismo pregunto. ¿No me habías llamado antes "Aoba-kun"? – Contestó Aoba casi con otra pregunta.

Sí, lo hice. Me agrada ver que te molestes en decir todo mi nombre solo para molestar. Es como si metieras todo tu odio en aquellas palabras. Es increíble cómo la gente puede pronunciar mi nombre con emociones diferentes. – Izaya sonrió al pensar en este detalle. La forma en que decían su nombre podía variar de persona en persona, como el caso de Shizuo y Shinra. También podía agregar a Celty aunque ella solo escribiera, tomando en cuenta que escribía su nombre de una forma que siempre denotaba enojo.

Izaya se percató que estaba rememorando a la gente de Ikebukuro y decidió que era mejor cambiar el tema de conversación. Aoba podría darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y eso no le agradaba mucho, aunque él sabía que era algo que era casi inevitable.

¿Está bien si te llamo solo "Izaya"? Ya me cansa estar llamándote así de cualquier forma. – Aoba sentía que si lo llamaba "Izaya-san" le estaría dando una especie de respeto y no le agradaba como sonaba eso. También temía que al estar llamándolo por su nombre y apellido, terminaría tartamudeando y no quería tener que estar escuchar las burlas de Izaya todo el rato por su error.

Entonces solo te llamaré "Aoba". Me cansa estar agregando el "kun" a cada rato. - Aceptó Izaya fácilmente mientras volteaba su rostro en dirección del chico.

¿Y qué se supone qué haremos ahora? – Preguntó Aoba cerrando el tema de los nombres.

Por lo que me dices ya la policía cree tercamente que el culpable es Rokujo-kun, pero aún no sabemos nada del asunto en sí. Creo que por ahora deberíamos enviar a la caballería hacia allá… - Izaya marcó con algo de duda el teléfono de la persona que tenía en mente para esta tarea. En cierta forma era una buena carta que podía poner las cosas de su lado, pero también podía arruinarlo.

Esta persona era una espada de doble filo de una manera extraña.

¿La caballería…? – Aoba notaba esa extraña inseguridad en Izaya al decir aquello.

¿Qué tipo de persona era esta que Izaya pensaba enviar?

~-0u0-~

¿Una cabeza…? ¿Es en serio…? – Shizuo escuchaba las noticias totalmente descolocado.

¿Dónde estaba esa cabeza que él no la vio…?

Es como oyes… Vieron a alguien vestido de bartender pero aún no tienen un retrato hablado ni nada. Así que no lleves tu vestimenta normal e intenta no llamar la atención. Las cosas andan revueltas en Saitama. – Contó Shinra.

¿Pasó algo más? – Preguntó Shizuo.

Sí. Ayer explotó otra bomba muy cerca de ustedes. Ya es la segunda de este mes en esa ciudad y por eso los ánimos están caldeados. – Contestó Shinra.

Eso explica el temblor… - El rubio comprendió que el estremecimiento que habían experimentado en el edificio no era un temblor sino una explosión.

Es todo en lo que puedo ayudarte por ahora. D-Debo irme, ya llegó Celty. Cuando encuentres a Izaya, procura llamarme. Adiós. – Shinra colgó sin dejar que Shizuo dijera más.

[¿Quién era, Shinra? ¿Shizuo?] – Celty interrogó nerviosa.

No. Eran los de la compañía del internet, querían venderme otro plan. Pero me gusta el actual. – Mintió Shinra por completo.

[Ya veo… Trataré de hablar con Shizuo en la noche. ¡Estoy preocupada! Escuché eso de que una bomba explotó en Saitama. Y también la noticia de que encontraron la cabeza de una mujer en un hotel.] – Expresó Celty.

Por ahora cálmate, nada malo le va a pasar. – Shinra se puso detrás de ella y masajeó sus hombros para alivianar la tensión psicológica que experimentaba Celty, ya que dudaba mucho que su cuerpo sufriera aquello.

[¡¿Y qué me dices de eso de que vieron a alguien vestido de bartender?!] – Celty dijo más exaltada.

Es una gran coincidencia. Dudo que Shizuo-kun sea la única persona que se vista de bartender en Saitama. Le estás poniendo demasiada atención a ese asunto. Ya verás que Shizuo regresará cuando se aburra. – Shinra dijo esto para tranquilizar a Celty.

[¿De verdad lo crees? Si tú lo dices, intentaré creerlo.] – La dullahan se rindió.

Era como decía Shinra.

Shizuo podría aburrirse de buscar inútilmente al bufón y regresar _._ La dullahan se sintió más tranquila al pensar esto, desconociendo por supuesto que Shizuo en estos momentos se encontraba buscando a su archienemigo que casi había estrangulado el día anterior.

Si, Celty~. Vamos a jugar en la consola un rato. – Pidió Shinra guiándola hacia la sala.

Él necesitaba mantenerla entretenida mientras Shizuo hacia su trabajo.

~-0u0-~

Etto… D-Disculpe. Soy el abogado del señor R-Rokujo Chikage. ¿Me podría decir dónde se encuentra él? – Preguntó un hombre de saco que no parecía tener más de 30 años. Su semblante nervioso obligaba al oficial de cargo de la recepción a preguntar de quien se trataba exactamente.

A decir verdad al oficial no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

M-Mi nombre es Kimiyama Souta. Tenga mi tarjeta. - Souta extendió su mano con su tarjeta de presentación hacia el policía.

Déjeme hablar con mis superiores. Espere ahí sentado mientras. – Ordenó el oficial tomando el teléfono para llamar a la sección en donde tenían retenido a Rokujo.

Está bien. – Souta se sentó a esperar que le permitieran ver a su cliente que había llegado por recomendación de Orihara Izaya. Por supuesto, este había dicho que ni se le ocurriera nombrarlo en la comisaría. Si no se las cobraría…

Entre tanto pensaba las razones por las que Izaya se había atrevido a llamarlo, se topó con el olor de un ramen que a su parecer no se sentía muy delicioso. Souta levantó la vista y se encontró con un hombre que venía con el uniforme de un restaurante de ramen que en su vida jamás había visto. Él trabajaba a veces hasta tarde, por ello siempre terminaba en este tipo de restaurantes porque le daban diferentes tipos de promociones por ser cliente frecuente. Por eso, Souta sabía que este restaurante no era uno de los que él frecuentara.

Disculpa… ¿Este restaurante cuál es? ¿Dónde está ubicado? – Preguntó sin más Souta.

Debía saberlo para no comer en ese lugar.

Restaurante Sakuraya. – Respondió mecánicamente el trabajador.

Ah, ya veo… - Souta se sintió un poco intimidado, la mirada de aquel hombre de lentes tenía algo que no le agradaba, a pesar de que él no percibía que tuviera haciendo una expresión negativa.

¿Quizás era su aura?

Si me disculpa. Debo ir a hacer una entrega. – El hombre se despidió y se perdió entre los pasillos de la estación de policía.

Adiós, supongo… - Souta volvió su atención al recepcionista encargado quien le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercara.

Toma este ascensor y ve hasta el cuarto piso. – El oficial señaló hacia la dirección cercana a las escaleras.

Era hora de trabajar y averiguar lo que pudiera para Izaya.

~-0u0-~

Izaya en estos momentos no podía ir a la casa de Hanagawa Mayuri, su difunta secretaria a la cual le habían cortado la cabeza la noche anterior. Al no poder borrar sus huellas de su relación de trabajo, dejaba una posible conexión con él. Si había alguien que pudiera rastrearlo, él estaría en serios problemas. Y también si se atrevía ir al hotel, algún empleado podría reconocerlo por la silla de ruedas que había quedado abandonada y alertar a la policía.

"Ah, mi cabeza me duele…" – Pensó Izaya con irritación mientras se quitaba la ropa con mucho esfuerzo para darse un baño.

Su cabeza no era lo único que le dolía.

Había hecho el esfuerzo suficiente de una semana entera en menos de 24 horas.

Primero, aquel sujeto que se quería vengar de él y quien lo había obligado a pararse de la silla de rueda con brusquedad; segundo, había tenido la mala suerte de ser rozado por una bala; tercero, Shizuo lo había casi estrangulado hasta el punto de dejarlo inconsciente. Y todavía no contento con eso, horas atrás, lo había obligado a estar de pie también.

Izaya se sostuvo del lavamanos y miró su reflejo tambaleante en el espejo.

Está morado… Voy a tener que tapar esto con una venda. – Dijo Izaya molesto, la marca de estrangulamiento que le había dejado Shizuo se había tornado de ese color. Comprendía perfectamente por qué el taxista lo mirada asustado de vez en cuando.

La ira fue surgiendo del interior de Izaya como algo repentino.

Había pasado un buen rato en que no sentía algo como aquello.

Una ira que quemaba todo.

Tch… - El informante levantó la mano dispuesto a golpear el espejo para romperlo, pero se detuvo en seco a centímetros de este.

Sería doloroso si lo llegaba a hacer.

No deseaba agregar más dolor del que ya estaba soportando en estos instantes. Aun así no podía mantener esta furia que sentía después de por fin analizar los acontecimientos de las horas anteriores.

Orihara Izaya estaba asqueado de él mismo.

Heiwajima Shizuo había aparecido ante él y lo había manejado como si se tratara de un muñeco.

Le estresaba.

Le mortificaba.

Le hacía querer morirse no sin antes acabar con Shizuo.

No soportaba que ese encuentro se hubiera dado.

Todavía no era el momento.

¿Por qué demonios debía encontrarse con él?

La furia ilógica de Izaya lo obligaba a desear tantas cosas que en su estado ya no podía lograr.

Deseaba destruir a Shizuo, no como una bestia que antes creía que era.

No.

Anhelaba destruirlo como un rival humano.

Quizás Izaya no hubiera sentido esto si no se hubiera encontrado a Shizuo, ya que no estaba en sus planes hacerlo aun. No sabía cuándo podría ser, pero estaba seguro que pasaría eventualmente. Pero ahora las cosas se habían adelantado, haciéndolo más difícil manejar para él. No tenía a su asistente y además tenía un problema entre manos con Rokujo. Podía decirse que su único socio era Kuronuma Aoba.

Shizu-chan quiero destruirte~. No te perdonaré que te hayas tropezado de nuevo conmigo… - Izaya se rió frenéticamente sujeto al lavamanos.

Ya veo, solo aceptarás la victoria si yo muero. Jajajajaja… Bien. Ven a matarte. Te responderé, Shizu-chan~. - Izaya sonrió en el espejo. Pero luego recordó algo importante, deteniendo esas emociones destructivas que su ser quería liberar para arrasar el mundo a su alrededor.

Orihara Izaya. Recuerda que debes mantener el control. No podremos ponernos en la cima si perdemos la calma. – Se habló el mismo tratando de convencerse de que debía mitigar sus emociones reencontradas de odio.

Orihara Izaya tenía metas.

Si perdía la visión de estas entonces sería un humano que no lograría nada.

Él podría usar sus emociones oscuras como ruedas hacia el lugar más alto entre los humanos.

Un humano con emociones que podrían hacerlo caer mientras se manejaba racionalmente.

Por eso, Heiwajima Shizuo no tenía cabida en esta meta que se había puesto.

Aun cuando mereciera un castigo por lo del día anterior.

Esto es tentador… Al final uno no pierde las costumbres fácilmente. – Izaya suspiró con desgano, yendo hacia la artesa para darse un baño con agua tibia. Su cuerpo al tocar el líquido a buena temperatura se lo agradeció grandemente. Era un alivio único para él. El informante solo podía desear quedarse ahí por el resto de su vida por lo cómodo que al fin se sentía.

" _Primero esa acosadora que estoy seguro que enviaste a fastidiarme y ahora ese bufón… ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡¿Es que acaso no aprendes?!"_

Shizu-chan deja de perturbar mi mente… Maldición. – Se quejó Izaya desde su lugar.

¿Quién estaba tan loca para acosar a Heiwajima Shizuo?

Tenía que ser una mujer con pésimo gusto.

Estaba bien que él tratara con acosadoras casi a diario, pero tampoco había que exagerar en decir que él había enviado una a molestarlo. Dudaba mucho que él mismo hubiera hecho eso. Con la única acosadora de nivel alto que él trataba de vez en cuando antes era Niekawa Haruna y esta estaba perdida del mundo actualmente. Esa era la única mujer que él pensaría que podría ir tras Shizuo, ya que lo había intentado reclutar como una Saika dos años atrás.

Lárgate con tu maldita acosadora y no me molestes. – Izaya volvió a hablar irritado.

Necesitaba sacarse a Heiwajima Shizuo de la cabeza.

Incluso en medio de su baño estaba pensando en trivialidades relacionadas a él.

Izaya se sumergió en las aguas tibias para huir de los pensamientos del exterior.

Ahí nada lo podría alcanzar…

* * *

 **Hablando un poco sobre el capítulo… Realmente ni yo esperaba que Shinra se metiera, yo quería mantenerlo lejos del asunto y bueno… él hizo lo que le vino en gana XD.**

 **Por su parte, Izaya y Aoba se están llevando más o menos, eso me agrada~ 83. Izaya ahora analiza lo que ha pasado e inevitablemente está molesto.**

 **¿Qué pasará D'8?**

 **Ahora a subir el siguiente capítulo~.**

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN ~**


	6. Pasado

**KUROBANE'S RHAPSODY**

 **CAPÍTULO 06: PASADO**

* * *

~-0u0-~

 **SAITAMA**

 **ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍA**

Nananana~. Nananana~. – Una chica rubia caminaba con unos lentes oscuros y vestida de colegiala mientras canturreaba una canción desconocida para los que la veían pasar. Los ojos de los presentes no podían apartar la vista de aquella belleza que no solían ver mucho por esos rumbos. La joven llegó a recepción y mostró la credencial del que debería ser su padre para pasar hasta los pasillos intrincados de la estructura policiaca.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Había sido demasiado fácil entrar a la estación que hasta le daba ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

Según su compañera, ella debía dejar el paquete en el lugar indicado en donde estaban los equipos que hacían los análisis en la policía.

A ver… ¿Dónde está esa sección~? – La chica empezó a explorar el lugar entre tanto podía sentir la vibración en sus dedos de un tic tac.

~-0u0-~

Mientras en la sala de interrogatorios las cosas seguían siendo complicadas para Rokujo Chikage.

Ya enviamos un grupo a registrar tu departamento. Pronto habrán más pruebas de tu delito en este lugar. – Dijo el detective Watanabe mirando mal a Rokujo.

Registren todo lo que quieran pero dejen el porno en su lugar. Lo he clasificado cuidadosamente para que ahora ustedes lo desarreglen. Además dudo que encuentren algo ya que… ¡Soy inocente! – Rokujo declaró con irritación. Comenzaba a pensar que si tenía una bomba en sus manos, lo primero que haría él sería tirarla en esa maldita estación para acabar con esos detectives incompetentes.

Eso nadie te lo cree. – Dijo ahora el detective Yagami quien lo observaba como si quisiera estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa.

Oigan, ha llegado su abogado. Él pide hablar en otra sala que no sea esta. – Dijo un oficial asomándose en la entrada de la sala de interrogatorios.

Tch… Llévenlo a la sala de reuniones bien esposado. – Ordenó Watanable ofuscado.

Hasta que al fin… Adiós. – Rokujo fue esposado y llevado lejos de aquella sala hasta el lugar en donde Kimiyama Souta lo estaba esperando. El policía le dejó los papeles al abogado y se retiró de la habitación, parándose en la puerta ya cerrada para vigilar desde afuera. Era una medida de seguridad en caso de que Rokujo intentara atacar a Souta.

Hola, mi nombre es Kimiyama Souta. Soy tu abogado defensor y… - Souta miró hacia el policía que estaba en la puerta.

Soy también un enviado de Kuronuma Aoba. – Agregó el abogado.

¿En serio? Me sorprende. No esperé que pudiera enviar un abogado. – Rokujo no esperaba que Aoba le diera respuesta tan pronta a sus demandas de la mañana.

Técnicamente sí, pero también hay otro involucrado que es innombrable en estos momentos. Por ahora dejemos este asunto así. Más o menos he visto tus declaraciones, no obstante, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado con todos los detalles que puedas decirme. No importa si crees que podrían incriminarte, yo no pensaré mal de ti. Te defenderé de igual forma. – Dijo Souta.

Por un momento me sonaste como el abogado del diablo… - Dijo Rokujo al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Podría decirse que ya he defendido a un demonio antes… - Souta dijo refiriéndose a Izaya y a sus múltiples casos oscuros que le había tocado resolver de forma muy poco justiciera en el pasado. Había descansado de Izaya todo un año y ahora de la nada aparecía con este encargo, bajo la promesa de que no hablaría nada del asunto de que la mafia local lo tenía en la mira. El informante había prometido hacer su trabajo para encubrir las huellas que probablemente apenas se había enterado que había dejado.

Y ahora que pensaba en el pasado, podía recordar que la última vez que había estado en esa estación de policías había sido cuando le tocó un caso bastante complicado y triste. Casualmente había sido un año atrás en donde había quedado involucrada una menor de edad con las drogas. Ver el sufrimiento de aquel padre al no poder hacer nada contra los sujetos que sabía que habían involucrado a su hija en esas cosas.

Era el tipo de casos que le daba tristeza no ganar.

Se podía decir que los únicos casos que él lograba conseguir la victoria, eran los casos en que Izaya lo implicaba. Pero todos los demás siempre terminaba perdiéndolos o el cliente cambiaba de abogado, dejándolo a él a un lado.

En resumen, Kimiyama Souta se consideraba un fracaso como abogado y solo por eso había decidido hacerle caso a Orihara Izaya durante los cinco años en que trató con él antes de que este desapareciera del mapa.

¿De verdad? Eso suena aterrador. En fin como les dije antes a los detectives, un cadáver cayó del cielo con un detonador en sus manos. No les dije esto a ellos, pero él era un informante al que le estábamos pidiendo datos sobre el bombardeo en Saitama. – Explicó Rokujo.

¿Estabas con Kuronuma Aoba, no? – Interrogó Souta.

Sí. Cuando dejamos a ese informante, él todavía estaba vivo… Pasaron como 40 minutos antes de que esa explosión sucediera. – Respondió Rokujo.

Ya veo, quitarte el cargo de terrorista no creo que sea un problema si tus huellas no están en ese detonador. El problema es el cadáver… ¿Tenías una Kabutowari del tipo puñal, no? La herida en la garganta de aquel informante fue hecha por un arma blanca. Aunque digamos que la Kabutowari no tiene sangre en su hoja, esta solo será una evidencia circunstancial. También te arruina la declaración de un transeúnte que te vio hablando con este hombre. – Souta se tocó la frente con desesperación inicial.

¿Y qué pasó con la hora de la muerte? ¡Debería ser diferente a la hora en la que me encontraron con él! ¿No tienen esos aparatos para encontrar rastros de sangre en la hoja de la Kabutowari? Tampoco esta debería tener sangre. – Rokujo cuestionó molesto.

Supongo que hay algo que no te han dicho… ¿Has escuchado de los asesinatos en otras ciudades de Japón? Como la noticia de los bombardeos ha opacado estas, no debería extrañarme que no lo sepas. Aquellos asesinatos han sido cometidos con un arma blanca y los patrones de las heridas de otros cadáveres coinciden con tu Kabutowari… - Souta dijo dando la mala noticia.

¿Q-Qué…? – Rokujo se quedó en blanco de la impresión.

Él en realidad no le había prestado atención al detalle de los asesinatos por estar sumido en la búsqueda de los culpables de la desgracia de sus novias.

En serio. Alguien me está tratando de inculpar. En los dos casos… - Rokujo ya veía el asunto aun peor de lo que imaginó en un principio. Ahora entendía porque los detectives se veían tan seguros con lo de culparlo de asesinato.

Si es así… Esa persona lo ha estado preparando desde hace mucho. Por ahora te tienen bajo sospecha, pero como dije, el caso del cadáver es el problema y más si esto es llevado por esos dos. La buena noticia es que todo este asunto se está manejando con evidencia circunstancial. Siempre que tus huellas no aparezcan en ningún objeto que de vuelta a todo, no habrá tanto problema. – Souta trató de aliviar a Rokujo.

No todo estaba tan mal.

Si de verdad era inocente no debía haber ningún objeto que lo relacionara al caso.

~-0u0-~

 **VARIOS AÑOS ATRÁS**

No propongo que unamos fuerzas. Pero podemos usarnos el uno al otro para nuestros profundos intereses. ¿No? – Dijo Izaya después de haber admitido que planeaba hacer a Kuronuma Aoba uno de sus peones entre lo que salían del edificio en donde habitaba este.

Me gusta usar a otros, pero odio ser usado. – Contestó Aoba rápidamente como sabiendo que las intenciones de Izaya podrían haber sido esas desde el principio. No le molestaba estar hablando de esa forma tan directa y sin los honoríficos.

De cualquier forma no le agradaba el sujeto que caminaba a su lado en esos momentos.

Deberías amar más a los humanos. De esa forma, tal vez un día encuentres a una persona por la que te mueras por ser usado. Todavía no me he encontrado a esa persona, pero desde que amo a todos los humanos, creo que puedo sobrevivir solo en mi masoquista placer, incluso si soy usado. – Respondió Izaya tratando de darle otra perspectiva a Aoba quien parecía inaccesible para sus palabras.

Ya encontré lo que nos hace diferente. Odio a los humanos y probablemente tú seas el que más vaya a odiar. – Aoba volteó con todas las intenciones de sacar lo que estaba pensando de su cabeza en esos instantes.

¡Jajajajaja! Al único humano que odio más, resulta que siquiera es uno. ¡Es más como un monstruo! – Dijo Izaya en respuesta de lo que había dicho Aoba, llevándose una decepción interiormente. Quizás este intento de acercamiento no había sido tan fatal como el que había tenido con Heiwajima Shizuo en el pasado por la introducción de Shinra. Pero a su parecer parecía bastante catastrófico de todas formas.

Al fin había encontrado a alguien parecido a él.

Y este había optado por rechazarlo sin más.

Voy a presentarme de nuevo. Soy Izaya. Orihara Izaya. – Dijo Izaya volteando hacia Aoba para verlo a los ojos por primera vez en aquella conversación.

…Kuronuma Aoba. – Respondió Aoba notando que silenciosamente Orihara Izaya había decidido borrar este acontecimiento que se había dado entre los dos.

 **TIEMPO PRESENTE**

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE ORIHARA IZAYA**

Pensando en el pasado, aquella persona por la que según Izaya, él se moriría por ser usado, en cierta forma había resultado ser Ryuugamine Mikado. Así que se podía decir que aquellas palabras ya tenían sentido para él.

Y en ese tiempo, su mentalidad había cambiado un poco.

Su actual ubicación era la mejor prueba de ello.

Kuronuma Aoba se encontraba en la vivienda del humano que odiaba más en estos instantes.

Tal acontecimiento le asombraba a él mismo, porque nunca se imaginó que terminaría aceptando aquella propuesta que le había hecho Orihara Izaya en su primer y único encuentro que habían tenido los dos hasta el momento. A pesar de lo que había dicho, él estaba en aquel lugar escondiéndose de una persona que buscaba asesinarlo y también intentaba mantener su nombre limpio ante la sociedad para seguir haciendo de las suyas.

Adicionalmente, el dueño de dicha vivienda lo había dejado solo mientras se iba a dar un baño dándole la sensación de que confiaba en él. El asunto era que estábamos hablando de Orihara Izaya y dudaba que ese fuera el caso, se podría decir entonces que había otra razón para esto. Eso dejaba la opción de que el informante ya no tenía otra opción más que confiar en él. Aun sabiendo que podía ser destruido por su persona.

Pero Kuronuma Aoba no podía destruir a Orihara Izaya aun cuando estaba demasiado cerca.

Él lo necesitaba en esta ocasión.

Kuronuma Aoba suspiró con frustración.

Era una gran lastima.

Él deseaba destruirlo.

No obstante, habían más cosas que evaluar del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Orihara Izaya le había revelado algo muy importante cuando habían salido del hogar de Sei Yuuya.

 **HORAS ATRÁS**

¿Qué pasa, Orihara Izaya? ¿Estás lastimado? – Preguntó Aoba viendo que Izaya se agarraba de la pared con una expresión de agotamiento. Iban a paso muy lento y eso le parecía muy extraño al chico.

No, estoy bien. Es solo que… - Izaya ya no aguantaba estar de esta forma, necesitaba un buen descanso.

No me digas que… ¿Esto es por tú pelea con Heiwajima Shizuo? – Aoba interrogó sorprendido.

… - Izaya no dijo nada.

Pensé que solo te había roto los brazos con ese golpe. ¿No fue así…? – Aoba inquirió de nuevo esperando que esta vez Izaya diera una respuesta clara.

Fue más que eso… Tuve un daño en la medula espinal… Así que ya deberías darte una idea de que me falta para no estar de esta forma. – Dijo Izaya ya dejando un poco su orgullo. Aoba no iba a poder ayudarlo si no sabía que le pasaba. Faltaba un poco más para llegar a la calle, si no se apuraban, aquellos que estaban en la casa de Yuuya los alcanzarían.

Kuronuma Aoba se quedó pensando un momento en lo que había dicho Izaya, repasando los síntomas que veía en el otro.

Izaya le costaba mantenerse en pie.

Sus piernas se veían un poco tambaleantes.

También se veía bastante adolorido.

El chico reparó en esos detalles llegando a una conclusión impactante.

¿Una silla de ruedas…? – Atinó a responder él.

Si… - El pelinegro dijo en un hilo de voz.

Ya veo… - Aoba suspiró y tomó la muñeca de Izaya para pasar el brazo de este sobre su propio hombro.

Si no hago esto, ellos te alcanzarán. No te acostumbres. – Declaró Aoba con amague de molestia mientras hacía de soporte hasta que consiguieran un taxi.

No te preocupes, dudo que me acostumbre jajaja… - Respondió Izaya siguiendo el paso de Aoba viendo que la calle estaba más cerca y que ya saldría de aquel residencial en donde estaba la persona que él más odiaba.

 **TIEMPO ACTUAL**

Orihara Izaya le había revelado la verdad su estado de caída actual. Él no podía moverse como siempre lo había hecho en el pasado, siquiera podía caminar por mucho tiempo sin sentirse agotado. Y esto ahora lo conocía la persona que una vez le había dicho en su cara que lo odiaba.

" _Puedo decir a primera vista que tú eres igual a mí. Incluso cuando amo a los humanos, hasta las personas más parecidas pueden repelerse. Pero ahora conozco alguien que me hace enojar mucho más de lo que tú lo haces. A lado de él, hasta tú luces para mí como un humano interesante. Es por eso que puedo hablarte como si nada. "_

Otra de las frases que Izaya le había soltado en su primer encuentro…

La existencia de Heiwajima Shizuo le estaba beneficiando bastante porque Izaya no lo estaba tomando como un simple peón, si no como un socio. Si Shizuo no estuviera en este mundo, ahora mismo él estaría siendo observado por Izaya mientras caía hacia la nada en medio de su situación. El odio de dos personas le estaba dando una oportunidad de librarse de un gran mal.

Ah… - Aoba volvió a suspirar nuevamente.

El Aoba de antes quizás también se habría burlado de la desgracia de Izaya, pero al ser testigo de esa contienda el año anterior, su reacción era más distinta de lo que hubiera esperado. Él había aceptado su parecido con Izaya en la conversación con Rokujo. También había presenciado su futuro en el vivir de Izaya. El temor de no querer acabar como el informante se acrecentó tanto que intentó nadar contra la corriente durante ese tiempo, pero al cabo de varios meses Aoba se dio cuenta que era imposible. No le agradaba lo que le esperaba mas no se veía de otra forma tampoco.

La razón principal por la que Aoba no le hacía gracia la vida del Izaya actual. Quizás su manera de ser se encontraba intacta casi en su totalidad, pero las cosas a su alrededor se habían vuelto más cerradas. Izaya estaba aún más solo que antes y tampoco le interesaba ello, no era muy diferente de lo usual, pero notaba que su naturaleza había empeorado.

Kuronuma Aoba era el único ser humano que podría detectar este cambio.

Al fin al cabo ambos eran iguales.

~-0u0-~

 **ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍA**

El hombre que trabajaba en el Restaurante Sakuraya había dejado inconsciente a un oficial en la sala de equipos. Al estar de apuro no podía darse el lujo de causar revuelo cuando su asunto necesitaba tiempo y paciencia. No es como si le hubiera hecho daño, este debía agradecer que no lo había asesinado.

Veamos, Hanagawa-san… ¿Quiénes eran tus amigos? – El hombre sonrió con el celular que habían encontrado los policías en el departamento de la difunta. Las cadenas de televisión aun no sabían este detalle, por ello era más fácil obtenerlo porque ya este había sido revisado y no habían encontrado nada relevante para la investigación.

Por su parte, él sí podría encontrar cosas útiles entre sus contactos si su hipótesis era correcta. Ya había probado con quince números diferentes y todavía no daba con lo que deseaba, así que comenzaba a pensar que quizás había estado equivocado. De la lista solo le quedaban dieciséis números telefónicos por revisar en donde podría estar el premio mayor.

El n°16 sería el siguiente.

Marcó el número con el teléfono de la estación de policía esperando que alguien contestara del otro lado y así poder triangular su ubicación con un equipo especial para ir a su encuentro inmediatamente.

~-0u0-~

Bzzz… Bzzz… Bzzz… - Aoba fue interrumpido en su interesante charla con él mismo por el sonido de un celular vibrando. El chico se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta el escritorio de Izaya, quien todavía seguía en su largo baño. Comenzaba a pensar que estaba muerto porque desde hace rato no había escuchado la risotada maniática de antes.

Bzzz… Bzzz… Bzzz… - El celular de Izaya seguía sonando insistentemente.

Aoba extendió la mano, ya que Izaya le había dicho que si alguien llamaba, ese debería ser Kimiyama Souta para explicarles como estaba el asunto de Rokujo. Por eso él tenía la potestad para contestar dicho aparato y dar las siguientes órdenes dependiendo de lo que dijera Souta. Sin saber que sus dedos estaban a punto de poner en camino las desgracias si contestaba esa llamada.

Bzzz… Bzzz… Bzzz.. – Ahora era el teléfono de Aoba el que estaba sonando.

¿Hola…? – Aoba estaba a punto de despachar a la persona que le había interrumpido con su llamada.

No obstante, una voz conocida lo abstuvo de hacerlo.

Habla Heiwajima Shizuo. Necesito hablar con Izaya. – Dijo Shizuo con voz fría. Aoba pensó lo siguiente que iba a contestar, porque un paso en falso y también tendría la mala voluntad de Heiwajima Shizuo encima. Suficientemente malo era que ya supiera de su existencia.

Él no está… Llámalo después, aunque dudo que quiera hablar contigo. – Contestó Aoba contradiciendo todo lo que había cavilado antes. Incluso si lo odiaban, a él no le importaba. No era como si se fuera a meter con Shizuo en el futuro.

Sus planes eran otros por el momento.

Aparte que si era como él pensaba, Izaya no hablaría con Shizuo todavía. Y por supuesto que no le beneficiaba en absoluto esto. Si Izaya era asesinado antes de que pudieran liberar a Rokujo estaría en graves problemas. Por lo tanto, el evitar el segundo encuentro entre Izaya y Shizuo era la máxima prioridad.

Tch… Solo dile que llamé. Voy a comprar información. Adiós. – Dijo Shizuo colgando después de decir eso.

El sonido de la línea muerta llenó el oído de Aoba haciéndolo sonreír.

Sonaba frustrado. – Aoba mentiría si dijera que eso no había sido divertido de alguna manera. Se preguntaba cuánto le había costado reunir la fuerza suficiente para decir aquellas palabras de forma civilizada sin soltar un insulto.

Ah, cierto, la otra llamada. – Aoba volvió su atención al celular de Izaya, pero obviamente la llamada había cesado. Estaba por devolver la llamada cuando se percató que el número que Izaya le había dado de Souta era diferente. Además que este no parecía ser el número de un celular.

~-0u0-~

 **MOMENTOS ANTES DE LA LLAMADA AL CELULAR DE IZAYA**

Lo encontré~. – La mujer disfrazada de colegiala por fin llegó al lugar en donde la policía tenía sus equipos que servían para llevar todo tipo de investigaciones. Ella sujetó el paquete que llevaba con sus dos manos y entró a una de las oficinas como si nada. Al hacerlo se encontró con que alguien más estaba en la oficina.

Oh, lo siento~. Estaba buscando a mi padre, pero parece que no está aquí~. – Dijo ella a punto de irse pero el olor característico de algo la hizo detenerse.

No pasa nada. – El sujeto se sentía levemente atrapado.

La chica no era del servicio policiaco, pero lo había a él visto en ese lugar. Quizás no le preocupaba mucho, porque lo que ella estaba viendo no era su rostro real. Para despistar, él había optado usar una máscara que podía asemejar el rostro humano de una manera sorprendente.

Bien…

Él la dejaría pasar por esta vez.

Aunque hubiera dañado su oportunidad de saber dónde estaba su presa.

¿Eh…? Tienes un olor muy particular que no puedes esconder. ¿Sabes? Hueles a sangre. ¿Mataste a alguien recientemente, verdad~? ¿Hace una hora? ¿Dos horas? Dudo que sea ese policía que tienes ahí. ¿Tal vez al dueño de esa ropa? – Señaló la mujer con una sonrisa al preguntar directamente lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Ya veo. Qué buen sentido del olfato. – Dijo con voz neutra el hombre.

Ya entendía de donde venía la sensación de estar atrapado.

Ahora tendría que eliminarla.

El hombre pateó la silla con sus botas en dirección de la rubia quien solo saltó para evitar el golpe en sus piernas. Ella se distrajo unos segundos para tratar de no dejar caer el paquete que llevaba su presente para la policía. Su atacante aprovechó su maniobra despreocupada y levantó su puño para golpearla en la cara, pero ella logró moverse y solo recibir el golpe con su brazo.

Eres bastante rápido. Serías una delicia para Rei en batalla. Lastimosamente, no se me dan bien las peleas como a ella~. – Dijo la mujer con una expresión tranquila.

… - Él no dijo nada.

Solo quería partirle el cuello para silenciarla.

Tampoco eres muy conversador. Demasiado parecido a Rei… - La mujer suspiró lanzando el paquete en las manos del sujeto con brusquedad.

Ahí tienes como pago por el rato divertido que me diste, Sr. Asesino. – Ella salió corriendo de la oficina y él se quedó como analizando lo que había atrapado unos segundos.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

No puede ser… - Él soltó el paquete y saltó por la ventana antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No sin antes llevarse el equipo de rastreo y el celular de Hanagawa Mayuri. Su aterrizaje fue completamente doloroso, rompiéndole al menos una costilla en el proceso al caer sobre un auto desde el primer alto.

Y peor fue cuando el intenso calor de una explosión lo golpeó.

Al menos seguía vivo.

Maldita, zorra. Te mataré si te vuelvo a encontrar. – Dijo entre dientes viendo como los escombros caían a su alrededor. Debía dejar la escena antes de que la policía lo señalara, aunque les costaría porque siquiera sus huellas habían quedado en el lugar.

~-0u0-~

Rokujo y Souta sintieron que todo se estremeció de repente en la oficina en donde todavía se encontraban hablando.

¿Qué fue eso…? – Souta preguntó asustado.

¿No fue como una explosión…? – Contestó Rokujo con otra pregunta.

Para su fortuna, estas dos personas estaban en el extremo contrario de la estación, así que la explosión había sido menos destructiva en ese lado.

Estamos en emergencia. Lleven al prisionero a otra estación. ¡Rápido! – Entró Watanabe furioso a la sala con varios policías.

¿Qué sucedió, Watanabe-san? – Preguntó Souta al ver que el detective estaba enojado.

Otra bomba… ¡Este infeliz tiene aliados…! Además déjame decirte que no hay nada que puedas defender aquí. Este de aquí irá directo a la cárcel. Su departamento fue inspeccionado. ¿Adivina qué encontraron? – Watanabe sonrió.

¿Qué…? – Souta ya temía escucharlo.

Encontraron tres bombas como las que han estallado últimamente y también el arma homicida que usó en los anteriores asesinatos, a excepción del último del cual no tenemos prueba aún. – El detective Yagami ahora fue el que habló.

¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No maté a nadie! ¡Tampoco sé hacer bombas! ¡No jueguen conmigo! – Rokujo se resistía pero un policía lo estampó contra la pared para controlarlo.

Tch… Les digo la verdad. – Rokujo algo golpeado habló de nuevo.

Nadie te va creer. Y eso que no he contado los muertos en este lugar. Te vas a podrir en la cárcel. – Dijo Watanabe.

Considérate libre, Kimiyama. – Watanabe y los oficiales se llevaron a rastras a Rokujo después de decir esto.

Ah, esto se pone peor. – Souta estaba por llamar a Izaya.

Las posibilidades de probar la inocencia de Rokujo se acababan de esfumar…

* * *

 **Bien~. Ahora vienen algunas explicaciones 8D.**

 **Empezaré con el asunto de la Kabutowari.**

* * *

 **¿Qué es una Kabutowari o Hachiwara?**

 **Es un tipo de arma en forma de cuchillo. Comenzó a usarse en la era Sengoku para responder a la dureza de las armaduras en esos tiempos.**

 **Los otros sobrenombres con que se le conoce son "destructor de cascos" y "destructor de cráneos". El objetivo del creador era forjar una espada tan filosa que atravesara cualquier armadura, pero todavía lo bastante fuerte para ser irrompible, y liviana para ser manejada con eficacia.**

 **Existen dos tipos de Kabutowari: la del tipo puñal (dirk-type) y la del tipo estaca (truncheon-type). Esta última tiene punta redondeada así que se diferencia notablemente de la otra, pero es más difícil encontrar fotos de ella.**

 **La que usa Rokujo es la del tipo puñal y es curioso que cuando leí en Durarara Wiki que Rokujo al no haber visto a nadie utilizar esta arma, desarrolló su propio estilo. Repetí entonces las escenas de la temporada anterior en donde aparece cuando la usa contra uno de los sujetos que habían secuestrado a Kamichika Rio en la primera temporada. Antes de eso había buscado videos del uso del arma y me di cuenta que Rokujo lo usaba en cierta forma correctamente a mi parecer. Lo sé, soy ociosa… Necesitaba saber XD.**

 **Ahora que saben que esta arma rompía cascos en la antigüedad y atravesaba armaduras…  
**

 **¿Pueden imaginar su garganta siendo cortada por una Kabutowari? Suena doloroso ~D:**

 **Ahora siguiendo al otro punto, el gaiden… Lo que escribí ahí son las líneas verdaderas, traducidas/compuestas por mí, pero la descripción de la escena fue a partir de una teoría random que tengo que lleva alrededor de 9 páginas y que nunca he mostrado (solo a una persona en realidad XD). En fin, por ahora eso es todo lo que puedo decir XD.**

 **Creo que esto era lo que tenía que explicar D:**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente ocasión~.**

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN~**


	7. Verdadera razón

**He vuelto. No andaba muerta, estaba de parranda (?) Ok no ._.**

 **Como saben he andado con problemas de salud, así que me dediqué a descansar de todo durante un tiempo, para poder volver a las andadas lo más rápido posible 8D.**

* * *

 **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**

 **Yako:** Estoy muy feliz de que te encante~ 83. Gracias por leer mis fics ;w; /3

Con respecto a la pareja, mmm… es difícil decirlo, ya que no depende de mí si no de la misma historia. Por ahora no he hecho oficial la existencia de alguna pareja en este fic por eso mismo, ya que esta sigue su cauce sola.

Supongo que la misma historia lo decidirá al final, aunque todavía es muy pronto para pensar en ello… D'8.

 **Sanduru:** El pobre Rokujo lo está pasando muy mal :c. Izaya no le quedan muchas opciones a causa de la muerte de su asistente Mayuri. Aoba podría destruirlo en cualquier momento, pero este se detiene gracias al asunto de Rokujo ;w;. jajajaja las manías antiguas son difíciles de sacar xD.

Gracias, soy feliz de que te parezca interesante.

* * *

 **KUROBANE'S RHAPSODY**

 **CAPÍTULO 07: VERDADERA RAZÓN**

* * *

 _Un nuevo atentado con bomba fue perpetrado en la estación de Policía principal de Saitama. El saldo que dejó este siniestro fue de 22 muertos y 54 heridos. La policía ha hecho declaraciones sobre el sospechoso que mantenían en sus instalaciones por estar implicado al caso del cadáver encontrado el día anterior, ahora es posible que él esté relacionado a las explosiones del último mes. Y no solo esto, también existe la posibilidad de que él no esté solo._

 _Estaremos a la espera de las siguientes declaraciones…_

No puede ser… - Rokujo escuchaba las noticias con horror desde su celda.

Gracias a que el carcelero escuchaba la radio demasiado alta, Rokujo tenía el lujo de saber que tan arruinada estaba su reputación frente a Saitama; era mil veces mejor para él ser el líder de una banda de motoristas en vez de un _asesino-terrorista_. Estaba claro que cuando la policía revelara su nombre a los medios todo se habría acabado para él, incluso sentía miedo de las represalias que tomarían contra sus familiares o conocidos. Y qué decir de sus novias, ellas serían las que más pagarían los platos rotos del asunto, ya que sabía de antemano que sus familiares en estos momentos estarían huyendo de Saitama sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se preguntaba quién había sido la maldita persona que había puesto esa evidencia en su departamento.

¿Quién le tenía tanto rencor como para hacer esto?

¿Quién…?

Se repetía esa pregunta en su cabeza, buscando encontrar algo entre sus recuerdos que pudiera traerle el nombre de algún enemigo que tuviera tantos recursos para destruirlo en su propia ciudad. Pero Rokujo no conocía a nadie así. La mayoría de sus enemigos eran personas que a duras penas podía llevar un pequeño grupo, en comparación al suyo que podía decirse que era como un pequeño ejército personal.

Toramaru… - Murmuró Rokujo percatándose de algo que no se había puesto a pensar con la nueva situación. La angustia en su interior creció vertiginosamente al repasar la noticia que acababa de escuchar.

" _Y no solo esto, también existe la posibilidad de que él no esté solo._ "

"Van a culpar a Toramaru también…" – El líder sostuvo su frente con ambas manos totalmente desesperado.

Antes Rokujo no había entrado en pánico porque de verdad pensaba que lograría salir de esta situación por la simple razón que era inocente y que no existiría evidencia en el mundo que lo implicara a un doble caso. Pero la realidad era otra, ahora estaba súper implicado y no había forma de probar su inocencia debido a que alguien estaba plantando evidencia en su contra. La policía se veía a leguas que le tenía mala voluntad y el abogado que parecía que podría ayudarle, probablemente ya no sería capaz de hacerlo. Sin contar que los Toramaru no se quedarían quietos esperando que los policías se los llevaran bajo la acusación de terrorismo.

No.

Eso no iba a pasar.

Rokujo no era una persona pesimista, pero dadas las circunstancias podría armarse un conflicto bastante grande entre la policía y su banda. Solo esperaba que su banda decidiera esconderse solo esta vez, aunque él lo dudaba mucho.

~-0u0-~

Qué buen baño~. – Izaya salió del baño de mejor humor que cuando había entrado a este, sentía sus músculos un poco más relajados aunque el dolor seguía ahí. De cualquier forma, el estar en la comodidad de su departamento podía mejorar su ánimo y su visión de las cosas. Después de unos segundos que para él parecieron una eternidad, Izaya logró descansar su cuerpo en su acojinada silla de ruedas, poniéndose su abrigo en el proceso con felicidad.

Tardaste tanto que pensé que habías muerto. – Aoba hizo la observación, quedándose un poco extrañado de ver a Izaya con una camiseta blanca de manga larga. Era demasiado raro ver al informante vestido de otro color que no fuera el negro. Aunque tampoco él pensaba que le quedara mal, es solo que le era inusual.

Qué cruel, Aoba-kun~. Definitivamente, una bañera es el último lugar en el que quiero morir… ¿Sabes? - Contestó Izaya a los comentarios burlones de Aoba.

En el fondo de su mente, el informante se sorprendió de que Aoba fuera capaz de hacer esa clase de bromas. A Izaya no le parecía que Aoba fuera de ese tipo de persona, aunque quizás podía estar equivocado. En el trato hacia los demás habían pequeñas diferencias entre el modo de actuar de Aoba y él mismo.

Esta podría ser una.

Aoba no era alguien bromista.

Solo amistoso pero no bromista.

Me alegra escucharlo. Eso será lo primero que iré a pedir en año nuevo en algún templo de la localidad, aun cuando no creo en esas cosas. Quizás comience a creer si se cumple mi deseo… – Aoba respondió sin misericordia mientras miraba su celular. Habían llegado algunos mensajes de Mikado preguntando cómo estaba todo ahí y si había pasado algo. Aoba se estaba debatiendo entre decirle la verdad o pedirle que estrangulara a Kida por él como represaría de lo que estaba pasando.

Yo espero que no se cumpla… Realmente sería una muerte humillante. – Izaya tomó el celular que había dejado Aoba antes en su lugar cuando Shizuo lo había interrumpido.

Por cierto, alguien llamó, pero no parecía ser ese Kimiyama Souta. Era otro número extraño... – Aoba recordó despegando la mirada de los mensajes de Mikado. Izaya al ver los dígitos se quedó también pensativo, no estaba seguro a dónde pertenecían los número pero se le hacían un poco familiares. Estaba por investigar el extraño número telefónico cuando una llamada entró repentinamente, sorprendiéndolo un poco al notar que se trataba del teléfono de Kimiyama Souta.

Hola, Souta-kun~. – Saludó Izaya al contestar la llamada.

Hola, Izaya… Te tengo malas noticias… ¿Has visto las noticias? – Preguntó Souta al otro lado de la línea.

¿Las noticias? – Izaya tomó el control de la gran pantalla que estaba junto a él y sintonizó el canal que estuviera dando noticias locales a esa hora, encontrándose con que había acontecido otra explosión. Y por si no fuera poca la impresión del asunto, el lugar en donde había ocurrido no era otro más que la estación de policías en donde estaba recluido Rokujo.

Ya veo. ¿Qué más pasó? – Interrogó Izaya con seriedad. Podía presentir que había más malas noticias detrás del silencio con que Souta se mantenía.

Izaya… Alguien está inculpando a ese chico, encontraron el arma homicida de los casos de asesinato con una Kabutowari de hace unas semanas junto con tres bombas parecidas a las que han estallado en Saitama y en otros lugares. Él está seguro que no hizo nada de eso, pero si es cierto lo que dice, alguien está detrás de todo esto. Alguien tan poderoso que incluso ha hecho que esos dos detectives estén en su contra. ¡Estoy seguro! – Explicó Souta mirando a todas partes mientras hablaba, temía que alguien pudiera escucharlo.

Souta no sabía qué tipo de personas estaban haciendo todo esto, por ello debía estar alerta para no llamar la atención del enemigo. Él no deseaba un intento de asesinato o algo así de nuevo contra él, ya que en el pasado se había dado un suceso parecido.

¿Cuándo crees que lo juzguen? – Izaya buscaba un plan de acción que pudiera darles otra oportunidad de sacar a Rokujo, pero no veía cómo. La evidencia en su contra era doblemente fuerte y sería difícil ir en contra de algo así.

Puede que sea en cinco días cuando menos. Ese Watanabe está acelerando el proceso mientras hablamos. – Indicó el abogado con zozobra.

Intenta atrasarlos tanto como puedas. Ya sabes cómo… Buscaré el origen de esto. – El informante dio la orden máxima que podía traerle más problemas al mismo Souta y a él de paso. Pero tenían que jugárselas ahora que el método legal no estaba dando frutos. Además Orihara Izaya no podía evitar sentir curiosidad con lo que estaba pasando.

¿Quién era esta persona poderosa que estaba haciendo todo esto?

¿Qué estaba pasando alrededor de Chikage Rokujo?

Esto parecía demasiado interesante.

¿Eh…? ¿A dónde se fue Aoba? – Izaya volteó hacia donde unos momentos atrás estaba sentado el peliazul revisando sus mensajes, notando que ya no estaba en el departamento.

~-0u0-~

 **AFUERA DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE IZAYA**

¿Qué quieres, Heiwajima Shizuo? – Aoba nuevamente recibía una llamada de Shizuo quien sonaba más molesto que antes. Está bien que era divertido ver qué tanto podía la bestia de Ikebukuro contenerse en el teléfono, pero ya Aoba sentía que comenzaba a tentar su suerte, porque en algún momento tendría que volver a su ciudad.

Y Heiwajima Shizuo también lo haría en su momento...

Pásame a Izaya. – Shizuo habló cortante.

No puedo. A él no le interesa verte, además estamos ocupados. ¿No puedes esperar un poco? – Aoba ya en estos momentos siquiera se estaba deteniendo a usar lo honoríficos con Shizuo. Ni siquiera los estaba usando con Izaya… ¿Por qué tenía que molestarse con Shizuo?

No le interesaba hacerlo.

No puedo esperar. Tú mismo escuchaste lo que estoy buscando. Ese bufón va escapar. – Shizuo explicó tratando de controlarse.

No tengo garantía de que no ataques a Izaya de nuevo. En estos momentos también lo necesito a él porque estoy metido en problemas, así que mi asunto tiene más prioridad que el tuyo. – Aoba le contestó de la misma forma.

Cuando te vea… ¡Ya verás-…! – Antes de que Shizuo pudiera terminar el insulto que venía en camino, Aoba cortó la llamada sin pensarlo dos veces.

No me gusta que me griten. – Dijo el peliazul con voz sería antes de entrar de nuevo en el departamento.

~-0u0-~

" _Ahora las preguntas son… ¿Realmente piensas que terminó? ¿Opinas que Izaya piensa lo mismo que tú? Te invito a que reflexiones eso y calmes tus ánimos porque no vas a conseguir nada de la forma en la que estás."_

"Ah… Lo volví a hacer." – Shizuo pensó en las palabras crudas que Shinra le había dicho mientras escuchaba el ruido de la llamada cortada. Ahora su mayor obstáculo para encontrar a Izaya era el mismísimo Kuronuma Aoba. _Una víbora estaba protegiendo a otra por sus propios intereses_ o así lo veía Shizuo desde su punto.

"Quizás hubiera sido mejor que yo hablara…" – Tanaka Tom cavilaba entre tanto veía a un molesto Shizuo presionar las teclas furiosamente para hacer otra llamada. Dado que Shizuo estaba más inestable que nunca, él no se había atrevido a decir nada de lo que estaba pensando por miedo a que este tuviera otro ataque de ira. La presencia de Izaya solo había empeorado su humor y si no lograban atrapar al bufón, las cosas podrían ponerse peor con Shizuo.

Shinra. – Dijo Shizuo al escuchar el sonido de que la llamada había entrado.

¿Eh…? – Shinra rápidamente tapó su teléfono para levantarse e ir al balcón antes de que Celty pudiera ver el nombre de la persona que lo estaba llamando en un mal momento.

[¿Shinra?] – Celty escribió al notar la ligera sorpresa en su compañero.

Jajaja parece que Shiki-no-danna necesita hacerme una consulta~. ¡Ahora vuelvo, honey~! – Shinra prácticamente corrió hasta el balcón para responder.

Si no es para decirme que has encontrado a Izaya, no me llames… ¡Estaba en un momento especial con Celty! – Dijo indignado el doctor tratando de no levantar tanto la voz.

¿Jah? Shinra… ¿Quién demonios es el que me tiene buscando a Izaya como un idiota? No provoques que te arranque la cabeza apenas te vea. – Advirtió Shizuo.

Ok, ok… Lo siento, si está Celty cerca no esperes que me comporte… - El doctor tosió recuperando la compostura para dejar ver una expresión lo bastante sombría como para preocupar a Celty si la llegaba a ver.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Shinra interrogó.

Kuronuma Aoba… ¿Lo conoces? – Cuestionó Shizuo.

Ah, Aoba-kun… Al parecer Tom-san olvidó contarme esa parte. ¿Qué pasa con él? – Shinra se preparaba para escuchar algo loco.

Primero le habían dicho que Orihara Izaya estaba en un estado deplorable… ¿Y ahora también mencionaban a Kuronuma Aoba?

¿Qué seguía después?

¿Los dollars habían renacido y ahora la cabeza de Celty los lideraba?

No me deja hablar con Izaya. Me dijo que necesitaba que la maldita pulga lo ayudara con algo porque está metido en problemas y _"que no los moleste"_. – Respondió Shizuo haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

¿Qué…? ¿Acaso él no detestaba a Izaya…? – Ese era un giro de los eventos que Shinra jamás hubiera esperado. La última vez que había visto a Kuronuma Aoba se había fastidiado bastante con él cuando lo comparó con Izaya. Este extraño comportamiento solo podía ser provocado por ese "problema" que Shizuo había hecho mención antes, aun así Shinra no podía figurarse qué era este con exactitud.

En pocas palabras me estás diciendo que él está con Izaya y no te deja verlo porque teme que asesines a Orihara-kun antes de que pueda terminar con el asunto de él. ¿Qué clase de lío te hace trabajar con alguien que odias…? – Shinra estaba curioso.

¿Qué podía ser más problemático que el asunto del bufón y el suyo propio?

Exactamente eso... He llamado dos veces y ha sido inútil. – Dijo Shizuo ofuscado.

Será difícil convencerlo a menos que… ¿Puedes darme el número de Aoba-kun? – Shinra sonrió maléficamente. Él saldría de este embrollo lo más rápido posible para regresar con su amada en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. Shizuo tomó el celular de Tom que tenía los números a la vista y comenzó a dictarle a Shinra.

~-0u0-~

Había algo que me molestaba hace rato, pero no entendía el por qué hasta ahora. – Izaya empezó a hablar cuando Aoba volvió a entrar en el departamento.

¿Con respecto a qué? – Preguntó Aoba sentándose en el sillón de nuevo.

El muerto era un informante según lo que me dijiste. ¿No? – Izaya volvió a preguntar mientras veía los registros en la base de datos de la policía en la que acababa de ingresar ilegalmente minutos atrás.

Sí. ¿Qué tiene? – Inquirió Aoba buscando sentido a lo que estaba escuchando.

Rokujo-kun está siendo acusado de varios asesinatos cometidos con una Kabutowari. ¿Pero a qué no adivinas quienes eran los muertos? Al menos sus ocupaciones~. - Izaya sonrió con satisfacción mientras preguntaba aquello.

" _Como sea. ¿Tienes información de algún movimiento raro de Dragon Zombie en Saitama?"_

" _Solo sé que tienen un cliente nuevo en esta ciudad. Es todo. Realmente no es bueno meterse con ellos. Ya han silenciado a varios informantes en otras ciudades."_

No me digas que eran informantes… - Contestó Aoba confirmando la información que no le había dado importancia hasta ahora a causa de la persona que lo había intentado asesinar. Cuando Rokujo y él se habían encontrado con el difunto, este les había advertido que no quería meterse con _Dragon Zombie_.

¡Diez puntos para Slytherin! Exactamente~. Todas las víctimas eran informantes que probablemente habían metido sus narices en cosas turbias. – Canturreó Izaya emocionado.

Ellos fueron silenciados por Dragon Zombie cuando los estaban investigando. ¡El informante dijo eso! Mencionó que varios informantes habían sido asesinados en otras ciudades y también soltó que ellos tenían un cliente en esta ciudad. – Aoba reveló a Izaya la última pista que había dejado aquel miserable hombre antes de morir.

¡Bien~! ¡Tenemos el origen! O una parte de este… Sabemos cuál es el medio, pero no el origen principal. ¿Quién es este cliente…? – Izaya despejó un poco su vista de la pantalla al sentir dolor en su cuerpo. Fue entonces que él recordó las pastillas que le había dado Yuuya en la mañana y procedió a tomárselas de inmediato para darle fin a ese horrible sufrimiento. Solo esperaba que no le dieran sueño, porque por lo que veía él estaría muy ocupado lo que restaba del día.

Pero si ya llevan silenciando informantes desde hace varios meses, tú que tienes relación con ellos… ¿Cómo es que no te han visto como objetivo? Tú más que nadie podrías parecerles peligroso, especialmente si están operando en Saitama con ese cliente de ellos. – Aoba tocó el punto que le llamaba la atención en todo esto.

Veo que conoces mi relación con Dragon Zombie. Era de esperar de ti... Esa vez simplemente los contraté como guardianes en caso de que alguien intentara atacarme. Cuando su líder aún estaba en América, ellos actuaban aquí en Japón como mercenarios por así decirlo. Tengo entendido que volvieron a las andadas bajo el comando de su líder y dejaron sus tareas de mercenarios, por eso me parece curioso que hablen de un cliente aquí… - Esa era la parte extraña del asunto para Orihara Izaya.

¿Quién era este cliente que volvía a convertir en mercenarios a esta banda que ya tenía a su líder funcionando desde hace un tiempo?

¿Quizás este cliente y el líder tenían relación?

¿Favoritismo?

¿Amistad?

¿Tal vez un enemigo en común?

Cualquiera que fuera la verdadera razón, ellos iban en serio.

Además sospecho que no me he vuelto su objetivo porque no salgo mucho a la calle, así que no han podido ubicarme aun. Pero… - Izaya agregó para responder a la pregunta de Aoba, recordando el asunto de la banda que lo había atacado horas atrás.

¿Ese hecho tendría alguna relación?

¿O solo era un incidente aislado?

"No hay forma de que haya una relación…" – Para empezar la traición de Mayuri tendría que haber sido influenciada por alguien más y dudaba mucho de eso. Estaba seguro que ella lo había traicionado por sus propios intereses, eso era algo que él sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano. Aunque él también era culpable por haber bajado demasiado la guardia. Por eso, el perder a Mayuri ahora era algo problemático para su situación actual, ya que la necesitaba demasiado.

Izaya comenzaba a preguntarse qué demonios haría los próximos meses…

Ahora que nos han cerrado la vía legal para ayudar a Rokujo-san, solo queda una forma para no estancarnos en esto… – Aoba habló trayendo a Izaya del fondo de sus preocupaciones personales a la realidad.

Encontrar el origen usándote de cebo~. La persona que te atacó debería estar en algún lado buscándote. Quizás este agresor estaba relacionado con el asunto de Rokujo desde el principio y tú eras una especie de cabo suelto en el plan. Seguramente cuando te vea este individuo, él irá por tu vida~. – Izaya sugirió de lo más feliz.

¿Te estás desquitando por el comentario de tu muerte en la bañera, verdad? – Aoba hizo una mueca de fastidio dirigido exclusivamente a Izaya.

¿Yo? Para nada~. – El informante levantó los brazos en señal de que era inocente cuando obviamente era todo lo contrario. Aoba estaba por decir algo más cuando su celular volvió a sonar, haciendo que las palabras murieran en su boca. Con el movimiento rápido de sus dedos, el peliazul le dio paso a la llamada que provenía de un número desconocido para él, aun así la contestó porque podría ser Heiwajima Shizuo haciendo el tonto desde otro celular.

¿Quién habla? – Aoba preguntó sin más.

Hola, Aoba-kun. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti! Aunque la verdad es una alegría para mí no saber de ti, porque tu presencia pone en peligro a mi gran amor~. – Empezó Shinra a hablar rápidamente por la línea. Aoba no reconoció de inmediato la voz del doctor ilegal porque solo la había escuchado una sola vez en su único encuentro.

Ah, te quedaste en silencio… Supongo que es porque no reconoces mi voz. Es normal. Tú y yo solo nos hemos visto una sola vez. Veamos… ¿Te suena la frase " _Eres como Orihara Izaya_ " de casualidad? – Dijo el hombre de lentes con tranquilidad.

Kishitani Shinra… - Aoba recitó sin querer ese nombre debido al fastidio que sintió al escuchar esa frase de la segunda persona que detestaba en el mundo. Por supuesto que Kuronuma Aoba no se había dado cuenta que Shinra tenía ese puesto en su top hasta ahora. Aquella frase revolvía demasiado su interior, obligándolo a pensar en el destino que no deseaba tocar, sabía que estaría eventualmente ahí pero no le interesaba aceptarlo como algo absoluto.

Lamentablemente, nuestro _líder en las sombras_ se percató de su error demasiado tarde.

Su actual socio lo había escuchado claro y alto.

Aoba colgó la llamada y miró a Izaya.

Ya me imaginaba que no iba a poder tenerlos lejos por más tiempo… - Aoba suspiró.

Es curioso que Shinra te llame a tu teléfono. ¿Le hiciste algo a "su" Celty? – Izaya recompuso rápidamente su expresión de estupefacción con la mención de Shinra. La noche anterior había tenido el desagradable encuentro con Heiwajima Shizuo y ahora Kishitani Shinra establecía contacto con Aoba. Izaya estaba por pensar que era el presagio de una desgracia.

Su "mejor amigo" y su peor enemigo habían reaparecido en su vida casi en el mismo día.

¿Qué seguía después…?

¿Yagiri Namie buscándolo para que le pagara su salario pendiente?

En realidad _aún_ no he hecho eso… Hace media hora llamó Heiwajima Shizuo preguntando por ti. Dice que quiere comprarte información… Por supuesto que me cuesta creerle y no quería arriesgarme a que te asesinara antes de que terminaras mi asunto. Pero parece que llamó a la caballería… - Aoba chasqueó la lengua al decir eso.

Ah, está claro que el de la idea de comprar la información es Shinra… - "¿Tan desesperado está Shizu-chan?" Izaya sonrió internamente con esa pregunta en su cabeza, Shizuo no podría encontrar lo que estaba buscando de la forma que lo estaba haciendo. _Perseguir a diestra y siniestra para atacar a su objetivo_ ni siquiera podía ser tomado como una forma de buscar algo.

Era solamente el método habitual de una bestia…

No…

 _Humano problemático que debía ser borrado de la faz de la Tierra._

Orihara Izaya ya no lo consideraba de esa forma, pero eso no quitaba el fastidio que sentía con la presencia de Shizuo en Saitama.

Te sugiero que no tomes su propuesta. Ese sujeto esta vez si te matará. No tengo problemas con ello, pero eso no puede pasar aún. – Aoba le enseñó la pantalla a Izaya en donde se veía que Shinra estaba volviendo a llamar.

Izaya se quedó estático mirando aquella pantalla, pensando en lo que él debía hacer. Él no tenía problemas con rechazar esa llamada y seguir con su vida. No estaba entre sus planes hablar con Shinra y tampoco lo veía como una necesidad. Sin embargo, otra parte de su ser quería tomar ese celular y enterarse de lo qué hacía que Shinra quisiera cooperar de esa forma con Shizuo.

 _Y así encontrar algo divertido para jugar como antes…_

Orihara Izaya extendió su mano hacia el dispositivo y Kuronuma Aoba no tuvo más opción que dejar que este lo tomara. Él solo esperaba que Izaya no muriera antes de que todo esto terminara. Con eso en mente, Aoba se retiró de la sala para ir al balcón y dejar hablar a Izaya con Shinra.

Hola... – Izaya esperaba sonar más alegre como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sus ánimos no lo acompañaron en su decisión.

¿Orihara-kun…? Vaya, no esperaba hablar contigo tan rápido. Planeaba amenazar a Aoba-kun con ir a atacar a Mikado-kun si no me dejaba hablar contigo jajajajaja… - Shinra hizo una pausa entre toda esa charla que prácticamente estaba teniendo él solo. Izaya estaba demasiado silencioso y eso le perturbaba un poco porque era como volver a hablar con su versión de secundaria o eso le pareció por unos segundos. El doctor temía que el informante decidiera cortar la llamada al no querer hablar con él.

Él sabía que Izaya tenía el derecho de hacer eso.

Izaya no tenía la obligación de hablarle ni nada por el estilo.

¿Tu adorada Celty te lo hubiera permitido? Era probable que fueras atacado por Anri-chan antes de lograr tu cometido. – Contestó Izaya en el mismo tono que Shinra después de más de un minuto de silencio.

Sería feliz hasta con una paliza de Celty~. – Respondió Shinra.

Ah, no has cambiado… No sé si es bueno o malo. Tal vez ambas. – Reflexionó Izaya en voz alta.

Yo creo que tú tampoco has cambiado si todavía puedes hacer enfurecer a Shizu-kun solo con tus palabras. – Dijo Shinra en tono de complicidad.

Oh, así que te contaron. Qué rápido viajan las noticias…- Se podía sentir la irritación a través del auricular de Shinra. Lo mejor que podía hacer él era cambiar el tema de la conversación para evitar forzar la paciencia de Izaya. Solo había una forma de hacerlo y esa era tentando la curiosidad del informante. De cualquier forma si lograba su objetivo, él podría conversar de mejor forma con Izaya después.

Antes de hablar del asunto de Shizuo-kun… Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. – Empezó Shinra llamando la atención de Izaya de inmediato. La forma de hablar de Shinra había cambiado de improviso al decir eso.

¿Qué cosa? – Interrogó Izaya.

¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Nakura-san…? – Shinra tiró su interrogante esperando que Izaya supiera más que él.

La verdadera razón por la que Shinra había accedido a calmar a Shizuo era principalmente por este asunto.

Nakura.

* * *

 **Ah, una situación en donde dos personas se están matando por usar a Izaya (?) xD. La verdad es que a mí me hace gracia eso. A Shinra no lo cuento porque puede ser ambivalente en eso, dependiendo claro de donde esté Celty en el momento ewe.**

 **Por su parte, Rokujo comienza a desesperarse, sabe que las cosas se pondrán aún más feas :C. Y se puede decir que su esperanza depende de que Aoba pueda servir de cebo, si en tal caso se da la situación.**

 **Y finalmente la mención de Nakura-san al final del capítulo…**

 **Y bueno, nos vemos en la próxima actualización 8D.**

* * *

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN~**


End file.
